Dissidence
by Crimson Bttrfly
Summary: Fates become irrevocably intertwined when a surge of dissidence grips Rukongai. AU [HisanaxByakuya] Complete.
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights of Bleach.

Slight AU

Dissidence

Chapter 1: Preparations

Doors slamming open and shut and the creaking of floorboards under staccato footfalls could be heard throughout the Serenity House. Acutely aware of the unusual chaos creeping down every corridor of the restaurant and spilling into the residence hall, Hisana emerged from her room dressed in a plain cerulean and yellow kimono. She was just finishing the tie at the end of her braid when she was stopped by a frantic Azumi.

"Oh, no, Hisana! Oh, no! You look terrible!" The young hostess rattled out as she nervously pulled on the sleeve of her kimono.

Hisana, unaccustomed to Azumi addressing her in such a manner, stood dumbfounded. Perhaps her hairstyle was not the most flattering, but it made her job as a hostess easier. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, Hisana, please forgive me for my impertinence. Won't you? It's just…" Azumi stopped short of what she was going to say to quickly survey the corridor. Thinking better of divulging whatever information she deemed too sensitive for prying ears, Azumi grabbed Hisana's arm and pulled her into the bedroom.

"What is it, Azumi?" Hisana asked, trying to temper the agitation flaring in her heart.

"Aya is ill, Hisana – very ill. She's so ill Dr. Toya put her to bed for the rest of the day!"

Hisana lifted a brow, failing to comprehend the problem. "I think we can manage the night without her, Azumi."

Azumi's large blue eyes widened to the size of half dollars at Hisana's sentiments. "No! No, we can't!" she cried.

Hisana furrowed her brows as she tried to understand what was distressing her friend so. Aya's illness, while a bother, was not exactly the worst thing that had ever happened to the restaurant. "We'll just call Koda in if we get too busy." But, Hisana's attempt at reason fell on deaf ears. Azumi's frantic state quickly deteriorated into full blown panic when she yanked at the obi of Hisana's kimono. Her thin nimble fingers made quick use of the belt.

"What are you doing?" Hisana exclaimed upon feeling Azumi take her by the shoulders and shove her deeper into the room all while disrobing her.

"I'm making you presentable! You'll thank me later!"

"_Presentable_?" Hisana echoed, still confused as to what demon had possessed her friend.

"Yes," Azumi replied, harshly ripping Hisana's hair from the braid. Hisana's long tresses quickly spilt down her back and shoulders in an inky black mess. Azumi took a handful of hair and leading Hisana backwards by it, went over to her friend's vanity to fetch a brush.

Now, not only perplexed but in pain, Hisana tried to regain control of the situation by pulling away from the maddened Azumi. Azumi, however, was swift and relentless and managed to block Hisana's attempt at escape. "What is this all about? Surely, you're not risking our friendship and your mental health due to this tiny inconvenience?"

"Tiny inconvenience? Do you _know_ who's coming here?"

Hisana sighed at the question. "Actually, no, I don't. You never told me," she said, readjusting her white under-kimono.

Azumi, ceasing her assault on Hisana's hair, crossed over to the small oak dresser beside Hisana's futon. "Where is it? Where is it?" she chanted softly to herself as she tore through Hisana's garments.

Still in wide-eyed-wonder at her friend's desperation, Hisana stood stricken as she watched the spectacle Azumi was making in her very room. "Azumi, what has gotten into you?!"

"Here it is!" the girl cried out with joy once she had found the object of her search. With as much delicacy as she could muster in her current state of delirium, Azumi removed the folded garment from the drawer. With a sharp motion, she unfurled the kimono to reveal her selection to Hisana, who was still standing aghast.

The design was unmistakable – muted greens with an intricate cherry blossom design. It was simply the most expensive thing Hisana owned, and it had been given to her as a present by the owner of the Serenity House. "Why are you pulling out my best kimono? Put it back!" she ordered, having had her fill of Azumi's antics.

Apparently having gone temporarily deaf along with insane, Azumi offered Hisana the garment. "Put it on."

Hisana responded by folding her arms securely against her chest. "This is ridiculous! Whose imminent arrival is causing such a commotion?"

"A captain from one of the Thirteen Divisions along with a commander from a Special Forces unit!"

Hisana's complexion blanched in response. "A captain and a commander?" she repeated distantly to herself. "What business does a captain have coming this far out in Rukongai?" she asked discriminatingly. The moment she uttered the words her mind quickly apprehended the answer: Political dissidence. Hisana did not know all the details, but she had heard rumors of an uprising in some of the districts. She, however, found it hard to believe that a few skirmishes could warrant such attention; there had to be something more to it.

"One of the two is supposedly a noble!" Azumi's voice swelled with glee that was far more appropriate for a child than a young woman.

Hisana quickly turned her head to hide her displeasure from Azumi. The discontentment she was feeling, however, was not aimed at the standing of the guests but at what their presence implied… Assessing the situation, Hisana now wished that she had paid closer attention to the idle mongering of the busybodies who regularly frequented the establishment.

"Now, you see, Hisana, why it is so important for you to look your best?"

Still refusing to make eye-contact with Azumi, Hisana reluctantly took the kimono from her friend. Seeing this as an open invitation to aide Hisana in her preparations for the party, Azumi began helping her dress.

"I take it this means I am awarded the pleasure of serving them?" Hisana said while trying to steady her voice between Azumi's sharp tugs on her robes.

Azumi nodded with feverish excitement. "With Aya out, Mr. Hideyoshi personally assigned you as the host. He said you had the calmest demeanor."

"Very well, then. I will try to do my best… for Mr. Hideyoshi." Hisana hated to admit it, but she felt a tinge of terror at the prospect of entertaining such _esteemed_ guests -- especially a noble. Perhaps, with a little luck, the two would want to discuss business and ask her to take leave of their company.

"Are you nervous?" Azumi asked, coiffing her friend's hair.

Hisana replied by heaving a sigh. "I wish Aya wasn't sick. I'm afraid I'm not very good at making small talk."

Azumi leaned over to make eye contact with her friend and to offer her a reassuring smile. "Don't doubt yourself. These guys probably want nothing more than a private room in which they can speak freely. Just don't trip and fall or drop the food. Oh, and make sure to smile politely and laugh when appropriate. If you do all that you'll be just fine."

Hisana gave Azumi a sidelong glance. "I hope you're right."


	2. Entertainment

Chapter 2: Entertainment

Kenji Takahashi stood at approximately 176 centimeters, was of medium build, and had a rough-and-tumble presence not uncommon of commanders originating from deep within Rukongai. His commoner's garb only enhanced his many rough edges, Byakuya Kuchiki noted silently to himself as the two exchanged salutations. The pair looked comical, really -- Kenji in his tattered and worn kimono and Byakuya neatly fitted in his captain's attire.

"After our lengthy correspondence we finally meet," Kenji said pleasantly enough with a raspy voice.

"Indeed," Byakuya's response was clipped and pointed.

He looked Byakuya over and smiled knowingly; whereas Kenji tried to appear incognito, Byakuya proudly displayed his status. The commander wasn't sure which modus operandi was better…

'So the rumors are true,' Kenji couldn't help but muse.

The two continued down the urban streets of the 36th District. Dusk was falling and with it came the spidery fingers of darkness. If possible the scenery became even more baleful in shade. Eyeing his companion with an imperceptible sidelong gaze, Kenji could see disgust writing its way across Byakuya's face.

"Is this your first time this far out of Seireitei?" Kenji attempted to temper the question by trying to sound genuinely interested.

"No." The reply was stern and cold.

Kenji managed to stifle the grin that was beginning to thin his lips. He couldn't tell if Byakuya was being forthcoming or merely stubborn. He chose to believe the latter. "Well, we might as well start over to the restaurant."

Byakuya glanced over at Kenji out of the corner of his eye. "How sound is your intelligence regarding the Serenity House?"

"Hopefully pretty reliable; otherwise, it's more leg work." He paused to glance Byakuya over before placing a palm against his neck; leg work would be impossible with a captain in tow.

"Hey, I have a question," he said, clearing his raspy voice. After receiving an obliging gaze from the captain, he continued. "Why did you come all the way out here _personally_?" Kenji already had a wager on the matter, but curiosity proved too much.

"Orders."

A grin inched across his lips. Kenji was sure that a man like Byakuya wasn't ordered to do much that he didn't already have a mind to do.

The rest of the way to the Serenity House was taken in silence – a mutual silence. Once there, Byakuya turned his discerning gaze to the establishment. It was quaint, rustic, and perhaps the most tasteful piece of architecture he had encountered in the area.

As the two entered the edifice, they observed a small party of local merchants leaving before proceeding further. Both Kenji and Byakuya removed their footwear and gave it to a small girl who had been given the task of storing the patron's shoes.

The instant the hostess working the entrance saw the two through the string of patrons, recognition lit her eyes. With a bright smile the young girl approached the two. "You must be the Chan party of two," she said in a voice bubbling with delight.

Byakuya shot a rueful glance over at Kenji. The meaning of the stare, however, was not lost on the commander. Kenji could read Byakuya's displeasure at the mendacity regarding their identities loud and clear.

Turning his attention from Byakuya to the hostess, Kenji took a few steps forward before addressing her. "Why, yes, we are, ma'am," he responded, pouring on the charm. The girl's attention, however, was fixed on Byakuya, who couldn't have appeared more disinterested if he had tried.

"Please, follow me," she said, cheerfully leading the two to a small indoor rock garden lit by large hanging lanterns. The garden was very pleasant, and, more importantly, very private. "If you would wait here Hisana will be joining you shortly." The hostess quickly scuttled back through the door out of which they had just come.

"What type of establishment is this?" Byakuya asked, realizing that even in the seemingly innocuous surroundings, conversation needed to be guarded.

"A place where men can eat and do business. We'll be taken to a private room by one of the House's hostesses. She'll serve us and converse with us for as long as we desire her company."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Several times – all under the same pseudonym. It is one of the few places in this crowded city that one can talk in earnest, and the girls aren't half bad either," he added with a wolfish smile.

Just as soon as Kenji had finished, Byakuya's attention drew to something behind his companion. Kenji instinctively turned to see a hostess standing unobtrusively at his back.

"Oh," he began, apologetically, "I was just being – saying – telling," he stammered, clearly taken off guard.

"My name is Hisana, and I will be your hostess for tonight," she stated, glancing past the stammering Kenji and over at Byakuya who bowed his head in acknowledgment.

"I am Rei Chan," Kenji, or rather "Rei," said, placing a hand to his chest before bowing. "And this is – "

"Byakuya," Byakuya interrupted before Kenji had the chance to dub him some ridiculous name.

Hisana smiled and bowed respectfully. "If you will follow me." Her voice was soft and tranquil, and her demeanor subdued. Turning on her heels, she led the pair to the other side of the garden where she gently lifted some overgrown ivy out of her way to reveal a hidden door. With graceful movements, she slid open the door before pausing shortly outside the room in order to allow her guests to enter before her.

Byakuya entered first followed by Kenji. The room was subtly decorated in neutral colors. On the tatami floor sat a long mahogany table surrounded by black mats. On the table were two steaming bowls of prepared soup along with cups and a decanter of sake.

Byakuya was the first to be seated but was quickly joined by Kenji. Once Hisana thought the guests were suitably comfortable, she moved to the table and took the seiza position on one of the mats. Leaning forward slightly, she lifted the decanter and poured the sake into the cups.

As she was preparing their drinks, Byakuya watched her intently. She was ordinary looking, standing at about 152 centimeters, and slightly built. Her skin was pale, devoid of the healthy glow that all the young women in Seireitei seemed to possess. Her hair was pulled up into an ornate chignon and clasped into place by a few well fashioned pins; however, a few unruly strands had managed to escape from the pins and fell in her face.

When Hisana motioned to serve the drinks, she began with Byakuya instinctively despite the fact that the party was listed under Kenji's pseudonym. As she handed him the drink, their eyes briefly met before she respectfully averted her gaze. Byakuya stared at her for a moment, captivated. There was something about her eyes -- they were doleful, giving her the appearance of utter detachment as if her thoughts were on more important matters.

When serving Kenji his sake, Hisana took great pains to avoid eye-contact by lowering her head. Kenji took his cup, surprised that she had seemingly treated him with more respect than she had given his companion. Byakuya had noted this as well and sat mildly intrigued by her actions before gazing into his cup of sake.

"I will leave you to your privacy until you have made your selection," she began, gesturing to the menus handwritten in calligraphy.

"No," Kenji said softly, "stay and have a drink with us. We are both on official business and are thus strangers in a strange land. Perhaps you could enlighten us?"

Hisana drew in a deep breath, feeling her body run both hot and cold simultaneously. "As you wish," she said, trying to feign coquettishness but falling flat in the attempt. Instead she came off sounding distant and subservient. "What would you like to speak of? The weather? Cultural events?" Hisana gently opened a small drawer in the table and removed a spare cup. Setting it neatly on the table, she filled it with a small amount of sake.

"What do you know of the Band of Wolves?" Byakuya asked pointedly.

Kenji cringed in response to his companion's candid question.

"Band of Wolves?" she echoed. Her brows furrowed in thought. The name did seem familiar. "Oh, yes," she said, a spark of recognition lighting her eyes. "The group that is causing so much trouble in some parts of Rukongai? I'm afraid that I don't know much about the matter. They seem to be dissidents. If I stand corrected, were they not once members of the Academy?" Hisana's voice remained calm and even as she spoke; she sounded almost disinterested in what she was saying.

"You're right. That's the group. Isn't it strange?" Kenji stated, leaning forward in his seat.

"What is so strange about it?" she asked, her gaze occasionally drifting between the two men. "The Band obviously finds something wrong with the current establishment and has inspired like-minded individuals to seek change."

Byakuya's reaction was unmistakable, and Hisana just barely caught it out of the corner of her eye. His dark eyes narrowed and his lips tightened into a straight line. A brief, imperceptible smile lengthened her lips at his response.

"Or perhaps they are just rogues who prey off the poor and downtrodden for their own personal gain?" Byakuya offered, trying to mask his displeasure with reason.

"Perhaps," she said, nervously clutching the edge of her mat, "and perhaps the band has a point."

"And what might that point be?" Byakuya questioned. His deep velvety voice remained both calm and collected.

"How's the weather here?" Kenji interrupted brashly in an attempt at digression.

His effort was quickly waved off by Byakuya. "No, let her speak."

"Perhaps they perceive that the current system is the cause of much heartache and grief," she replied, retaining an expression of impassivity as she spoke the words.

"Lives should be lost for mere idealism?"

She managed a soft lugubrious smile at his words. "I did not realize the skirmishes had become so menacing," she conceded the point politely, not wanting to anger her guest already more than she had.

Meanwhile, Kenji, having foreseen this conversation's rapid deterioration, had already begun on his soup and was now eyeing the menu stationed to the left of the bowl. "The oyakodon seems like a good choice," he said feeling the heavy tension in the air begin to melt.

"Very good," Hisana said before turning her attention to Byakuya, "Have you made your selection, Mr. Byakuya?" The name felt strange on her tongue – perhaps this was because she was almost certain it was not his surname.

Byakuya hesitated despite having already familiarized himself with the menu. He was not famished in the slightest, but realized that it would be gauche not to order. "The basashi," he replied.

Hisana lowered her head subserviently before drawing to her feet. Once standing, she bowed politely before turning on her heels and delicately letting herself out. Once outside, she pressed her right hand fast against her lips to keep in the sob climbing up the back of her throat. She was certain that she had failed her benefactor, Mr. Hideyoshi, and that because of her inability to keep herself in check not only had she debased herself but the Serenity House as well.

Taking a few wobbly steps forward, Hisana realized that her fingers were still firmly wrapped around her cup of sake. Placing the rim of the cup against her lips, she quickly downed the rice wine in one gulp. Feeling mildly rejuvenated by the drink, she continued down the path into the rock garden, hoping to stave off the tears that burned to be released.

---

"What do you think?" Kenji asked, leaning back on the mat.

"This is a very delicate matter," Byakuya answered stoically. In the back of his mind he realized that if the shinigami took one misstep, it could result in a nasty backlash. The people in the distant districts of Rukongai seemed to be growing more and more restless all because of four very angry upstarts.

"How in the world did those four manage to flee the Academy?" Kenji asked in disbelief.

It was a good question. No one was quite sure how the four students had managed to escape. Perhaps they had assistance from the inside? There was always that possibility, Byakuya thought to himself. But such musings were nothing more than mere speculation. All that was known was four students went missing, all of whom had come from the slums of Rukongai before entering the Academy. One of the students that went missing had been at the top of his class and had already been assigned to a division... The other three had been put on probation for some undocumented acts, but their probation was just about up. Three weeks after the four had gone AWOL a small riot began in West Rukongai. It wasn't until the "Band of Wolves" and their lackeys attacked a small outpost which served as a training facility for shinigami that they obtained any evidence tying the missing students to the surge in political dissidence. But sure enough, the descriptions reported from one of the survivors of the outpost incident matched those of Dow, Kido, Joy, and Loki. If disappearing was what they desired, then Rukongai provided optimal conditions for getting lost in the shuffle; the slums of Rukongai also provided the optimal conditions for creating a cult…

"Are you sure there is a Band of Wolves operant working here?" Byakuya asked sternly. It was unspoken, but Kenji picked up on the, "my time is valuable, and I would like to find these kids ASAP," vibe coming from Byakuya loud and clear.

"I have some pretty reliable intelligence telling me so. If we can find out which girl it is, perhaps we can get her to talk and then we can bring these kids to justice."

"This cannot be the only lead thus far?"

"Yep. We've tried using devices to detect a surge in spirit power within range, but to no avail. Either one of those kids has fashioned something to mess with our device, or they're never within range of the radar. And the people are reluctant to say anything in the districts we've visited. Even citizens with a clean record don't want to talk to us in the slums; the rift is just that deep now. That's why we've taken to dressing incognito and are trying to infiltrate the Band that way. Perhaps your presence here will prompt the kids in their bravado to make their whereabouts known…"

"One can only hope," Byakuya stated impassively; he for sure did not wish to be trapped indefinitely in Rukongai…

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to everyone who has read thus far!


	3. Intrigue

Chapter 3: Intrigue

A blanket of silence fell over the Serenity House. The last of the patrons had bid farewell to their companions before scattering into the shade of night like blossoms carried by a tempestuous wind, and now all was returned to its natural state of stillness. Hisana usually took comfort in the silence as she went about her nightly routine. But, tonight was different…

Kneeling in front of her vanity dressed in a white under-robe, she mindlessly ran a brush through her hair as she stared into her reflection. Her mind was deeply tormented by the night's events. Her behavior was a far cry from impeccable with her tongue being partly to blame.

Still absently brushing her hair, Hisana's mind slowly began to grow numb under the burden of her thoughts. Exhausted by the mental gymnastics of scrutinizing every misstep, she could no longer focus on a single musing; her musings disintegrated until only a void of blackness filled her mind. She probably would have continued in her deadened state if her senses had not been awoken by the sudden scraping sound her door made when sliding open. Startled, she snapped around to face the disturbance; her muscles reflexively grew rigid and her heart pounded so hard she could feel her pulse beating in her throat.

"I'm sorry, Hisana. Did I scare you?" Azumi began the moment Hisana's eyes met hers.

"No, it's alright," she replied, managing to feign a reassuring smile.

Azumi eased her way into the room, swiftly turning to the door behind her. After sliding it shut, Azumi shuffled noiselessly into the room. "I saw your light on and figured that you were still up."

"Is there something you need?" Hisana asked, her voice tinged with concern. It was a rare event, indeed, for her to receive a guest so late at night.

Azumi stopped short of her friend before dropping to the floor in seiza position. Azumi sat only a mere arm's length in front of Hisana. "Oh, I just wanted to know how your service went."

Hisana bowed her head soberly in reply.

"That well, huh?" Azumi chuckled softly. "You're too hard on yourself sometimes, Hisana."

"Perhaps, but not this time. I argued with one of the clients."

"Hisana!" Azumi giggled, not believing her friend possessed the type of disposition required to _argue _with anyone. "You're so calm and gentle. I'm sure what you thought was an argument was nothing more than an innocent response on your part."

Hisana inclined her head to reveal a faint smile. "I believe it was with the noble."

Azumi's eyes gleamed at the word "noble." Her once straight posture quickly disintegrated as she leaned forward. "What was he like?"

Hisana's gaze lowered and trailed to her right as she thought of the appropriate adjectives to describe the noble. "He was," she began thoughtfully, but found herself unable to articulate her impression of him into words. "He was," she began again still at a loss.

"Go on!" Azumi exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"Prideful." Hisana's eyes darted up to Azumi's face in time to see the young girl's expression deflate.

"_Prideful_?" Azumi spoke the word as if it had a bitter taste on her tongue. "Was he handsome at least?"

Hisana averted her gaze from Azumi's the moment she felt her cheeks heat.

"You're blushing, Hisana! He must have been handsome. What did he look like?"

Choking down her embarrassment like bitter medicine, Hisana managed to regain her composure rather quickly. "If it had not been for his attire, I don't think I would have thought him any different from us plebeians," she prevaricated.

Azumi lifted a brow, telegraphing her skepticism. "You just want to keep his memory all to yourself!" she teased playfully.

Hisana's brows raised and her eyes widened at the thought. If only her friend knew how incorrect she was… If possible Hisana wanted to permanently _erase_ the whole evening from her memory.

"Come, Azumi. It's getting late. Why don't you go on and get some sleep, and let me forget this night ever happened."

Azumi gave a smile to hide her disappointment that Hisana was ushering her off to bed. "Alright, Ms Hisana." She squeezed her friend's hand before leaving.

The moment Hisana fancied herself completely out of earshot, she made a soft vow to herself: To never revisit the night's ghosts again. Afterwards, she leaned down to extinguish the small flame that had been lighting the room before turning in to bed.

- -

The morning rays poured into the room, coloring it a vibrant gold. Tempted to fight the urge to wake, Hisana turned on her side, but at the last minute her obligation to duty got the better of her. Opening her eyes, she lay still for a moment. Her mind focused on the morning hum of the restaurant as its inhabitants began their daily routines. She took in the sounds of clacking doors and squeaking floorboards.

'Time to wake up, Hisana.' With clumsy movements, she lifted herself into a sitting position. Immediately, she felt a cloud of grogginess fill her head. Still somewhat disoriented from having just woken from a heavy sleep, she stood and took a few wobbly steps over to the worn kimono she kept near her bedside.

Upon fitting herself into the robe, Hisana noticed how heavy her limps and body felt. 'Like lead,' she thought wordlessly to herself. Once dressed, she raked her fingers through her unruly hair as she crossed the floor to the door. Outside the bedroom, she shuffled down the corridor, passing a very cheerful Dr. Toya on her way.

The doctor's glassy eyes shone brightly the moment he spotted her. "Hello, Hisana," he greeted kindly.

"Dr. Toya," she said, bowing slightly before passing him on her way to the residential dining room.

"Hisana!" the ever effervescent Yumi greeted from her seated position at the table. Yumi was the second youngest of the hostesses; she only beat Azumi, the youngest, by a year.

"Yumi," Hisana said, politely acknowledging the redheaded girl. "What is Dr. Toya doing here? Has Aya's condition worsened?"

"No, silly! Have you forgotten that this is the 10th day of the month? Dr. Toya always comes on the 10th day to check on Mistress Hideyoshi. Aya is doing fine. She should be back to work today!"

"Thank you, Yumi, I had forgotten that today was the 10th," Hisana said before darting out of the room just as Azumi was entering.

"What was that about?" Azumi asked a shocked Yumi.

"I don't know. She said something about having forgotten today was the 10th."

"Oh, yes. She visits the local memorial to meditate for an hour on the 10th day of every month. She's very insistent that she does this."

"Do you know why?" Yumi asked tilting her head; this gave her round features the appearance of puzzlement.

"No. She'll never tell me why…"

- -

Kenji and Byakuya met the next morning in a small room furnished simply with a wooden table lined with chairs. "How are you liking your accommodations?" Kenji asked, trying unsuccessfully to break the ice.

Byakuya thought the question over for a moment before finding it slightly offensive considering his relative position in the scheme of things. "You said you had information."

"Indeed," Kenji replied, plopping a few black and white photos down on the table. Both sets of eyes looked them over in silence for a few moments. "Apparently, the girl in the photo is the operative from the Band of Wolves who works at the restaurant we visited last night."

"The pictures are of poor quality," Byakuya noted as he shuffled through a few of them. "Who took them?"

"An unidentified source handed them over to one of my officers."

Byakuya lifted a brow. "_Unidentified_?" His voice scrutinized the word as if it had a double meaning.

Kenji chuckled at Byakuya's expression. "Yes, according to my officer, she received a small parcel containing these pictures and a note explaining them. Here," he said pulling a folded sheet of paper from his kimono and handing it to Byakuya.

Byakuya examined the letter to find that Kenji was not trying to deceive him. "Had the officer been in contact with this _unidentified_ source prior to this incident?"

"Yes. The source calls himself 'Pathfinder.' My officer seems convinced that his information is legit, and I have no reason to question her on the matter. She's very thorough."

"These pictures are too blurry. The only certain conclusion we can draw from them is the girl possesses dark hair," Byakuya said before adding, "_If_ this information is even reliable."

Kenji put a hand to the back of his neck as he stretched lazily in his chair. "Just what I was thinking. Assuming the information is reliable, then, we can narrow down the hostesses working the restaurant by half. The House has 6 girls and only 3 of them have dark hair: Azumi, Aya, and Hisana."

"We could bring all three in for questioning," Byakuya stated flatly.

"Under normal conditions I would have suggested we do the same, but right now," Kenji began, his brows furrowed. "News of '_them_' apprehending three harmless girls for interrogation probably won't play too well given the situation."

Byakuya's stoic expression was quickly marred by a brooding stare. He wasn't keen on the method of operation Kenji was hinting at…


	4. Request

Chapter 4: Request

"You come here quite diligently, ma'am," a soft, calming voice washed over her as she sat meditating in the small shrine.

Hisana opened her eyes before turning to face the direction where she had heard the voice. Meeting a dark pair of eyes, she smiled. The man who had addressed her was clearly one of the shrine keepers. He was tall, thin, and young of face. He wore a white robe and his hair had been shaved, revealing a shiny, tan, dome-shaped head.

"Such a sad smile for such a pretty face," he said, returning her gesture. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you from your meditation. It's just – I just couldn't help myself."

"No. It's quite alright. I really should be going," she replied, slowly rising from her kneeling position.

"Whoever it is they must be very important to you," he observed knowingly.

Standing, Hisana straightened the wrinkles from her kimono before glancing over her shoulder at the shrine keeper. "Yes, very much." Her reply was heartfelt and somber. "I miss her very much."

The man smiled. "I'm sure she appreciates your prayers."

Trying to veil her inner turmoil, Hisana lowered her head. "Thank you for your kind words," her voice trembled as she spoke the words.

Feeling emotions of regret and sadness swell in the pit of her stomach, Hisana turned on her heels and left the memorial. "Forgive me, sister. I promise I'll atone for my transgression if it's the last thing I do. I must…"

- -

Mr. Hideyoshi was a kindly older gentleman. His sagely continence was decorated by a long white beard and deep wrinkles -- the kind that came with age and wisdom. His narrow blue eyes sparkled under white bushy brows. He was deeply loved by all of the hostesses, each of whom owed their entire happiness to his benevolent nature.

Mr. Hideyoshi had entered the Serenity House from its back entrance. He had barely gotten a foot over the establishment's threshold when he heard a strong tenor voice coming from the adjoining room. He paused momentarily, brows furrowed as he tried to place where he had heard that voice before…

"I would like to request Hisana," the faceless man stated in a soft but firm tone.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but she has gone out. May I interest you in another hostess? One who's beauty goes unmatched in this region? Aya is…" The hostess addressing the stranger was Koda, Mr. Hideyoshi thought to himself as he neared the room from which the voices were emanating.

The stranger was swift to interrupt Koda's spiel. "I requested Hisana," he said simply.

"A noble?" Mr. Hideyoshi muttered quietly as he reached the door connecting the two rooms. Before entering, Hideyoshi loudly announced his presence. "Pardon my intrusion," he began, sliding the door open, "but I simply must shake the hand of the man who requested my dear Hisana!"

Two sets of eyes turned their gazes to him as he began into the room. Koda looked shocked; her large brown eyes widened upon seeing him. "Mr. Hideyoshi!" she exclaimed in a tone which conveyed both astonishment and reverence equally. The familiar stranger, however, retained his impassive expression as he observed the man.

"Hideyoshi?" the dark haired stranger repeated softly as if he recalled the surname. "Impossible."

Mr. Hideyoshi had only taken a single step into the room. "A Kuchiki?" he said distantly to himself, blinking his eyes to make sure that the man he saw was truly there.

"Ugh?" Koda's gaze darted between the two men. "Mr. Hideyoshi, this man wishes to be entertained by Hisana, but Hisana is out."

"Then find Hisana and bring her here immediately," he stated pointedly.

Letting out a small whimper in protest, Koda stood dumbfounded.

"Now!" Mr. Hideyoshi ordered evenly.

"Yes! Yes, Sir," the young girl shrieked before rushing out the door.

Now alone, Mr. Hideyoshi straightened his posture and gazed upon the stranger with probing eyes. "You look just like your father, Byakuya."

Byakuya hid his shock at being addressed in such an intimate manner by a man who he did not know. "Are you truly from the aristocratic Hideyoshi clan?"

A suffocating silence blanketed the room as Mr. Hideyoshi contemplated his answer. "Perhaps… once upon a time…"

- -

"Azumi, Yumi!" Koda cried the moment she saw the two girls walking with trays in hand toward the restaurant dining room.

"What is it, Koda?" both girls asked in unison.

"Have either of you seen Hisana?" Just as the question was spoken, Hisana entered through the back door.

"Hisana!" Koda exclaimed, rushing toward her wildly.

"What is it?" Hisana asked, taking a timid step backwards.

"Oh, look at you! You're a mess."

Hisana sighed, 'Where have I heard this before?' "I was going to take a bath and get ready for the service tonight."

"No! You can't!" Koda quickly grabbed a hold of Hisana's shoulders. "The handsome man from last night is waiting for you and judging by the looks of him, he seems to be a man of importance."

Flabbergasted, Hisana searched Koda's face. The girl looked quite sincere as she stood grasping Hisana. "Wh-What?" Hisana stammered in disbelief. "He requested me?"

"Yes, he requested you while you were out for your walk. He was quite insistent that you serve him even after I told him you were unavailable. So you need to hurry and get ready!" Koda firmly led Hisana down the hall by her shoulders.

"Did he specify what kind of service he wanted?" Hisana turned to ask before being pushed into the corridor of the residence hall.

"No. He only requested _you_!"


	5. Closer

Chapter 5: Closer

Heavy eyelids refused to open, and a cold darkness filled his senses.

_Drip, drip, drip – _sounds he could hear in the distance.

His mind remained in a state of limbo – not quite conscious, not quite asleep. Part of him wished to awaken; the other part of his psyche lulled his senses further into submission. Urging himself to stave off the temptation of falling deeper into slumber, Byakuya laid still, trying to assess his surroundings through his mind's eye.

Wherever he was it was dank, cold, and wet. The perfectly timed sounds of water droplets falling every two seconds gave him the impression that his convalescence was being taken in a cave. As soon as his mind began to slowly transition to a state of consciousness, his concentration deepened. Outside, perhaps a few meters away, he could hear the sounds of a light rainfall. His thoughts fixed on the sounds of spraying water nearby and the cool breeze chilling his exposed skin. This sudden awareness of his own state of being only brought him the sensation of pain -- his limbs and body felt battered, beaten, and torn. Upon further reflection, Byakuya felt a sharp heated surge of pain flutter up and down the right side of his chest and abdomen. Reflexively, he stirred in a futile attempt to quell the unpleasant sensation. His stirrings, however, ceased the moment he felt the warmth of a caress brush his chest lightly.

Immediately, his eyes opened. What he saw through his bleary vision and comprehended through his groggy mental facilities was a woman tending to him. He could not make out exactly who it was for he only saw her in abstract – dark hair, white robes, seated kneeled to his right. In her hands was a… he couldn't make it out. Attempting to clear his eyes, Byakuya tightly shut them and then moved to place his left hand to them but to no avail. His limbs felt like lead and he was only able to move his appendage a few centimeters off the slick rocky ground.

Reopening his eyes, he found that his vision was now clearer, and he could see the visage of Hisana as she leaned over him. She looked like a drowned puppy just freshly pulled from a raging river; her white under-robes were soaked, the material indecently clung to her feminine form, while strands of dampened hair were pasted against her face. As his gaze moved its way up to her countenance, he could clearly read an expression of worriment clouding her soft features as she addressed the angry wound on his right side.

"His – an –a," he managed to say in a throaty voice.

In response, the woman immediately halted her efforts and turned her attention to him. "Mr. Byakuya," she nearly choked out in relief, "you're finally awake!" For a moment her normally somber and detached countenance melted as a small genuine smile took its place.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Byakuya?"

He tightly closed his eyes and grimaced as he tried to reposition himself. He did not need to respond, she thought to herself; his pained expression answered her question completely. "Go back to sleep, sir. There is nothing we can do until the rain stops and daybreak comes again."

"Where are we?" he asked; his sharp mind only impeded by the pain and fatigue he was currently experiencing.

"You fell ill in the woods during our escape. We barely made it here to rest before you went numb."

"_Escape_?" he echoed softly to himself. Apparently his limbs weren't the only things that felt weighed down; his mind moved slowly to ascertain the memory of the events that had landed them in their current predicament.

Not oblivious to his question, Hisana elaborated. "When we were being chased by a man by the name of Loki, you were injured by his blade because of _me_…" Hisana paused momentarily, and a thick silence filled the cave.

"I think he dipped his blade in poison." The statement came out so unexpectedly, she quickly turned her gaze to Byakuya's face to find he remained unmoved by her revelation.

"I remember." The moment he spoke the words, the memory played in his mind's eye like a recording.

- -

He had gone for a nightly stroll when he "bumped" into Hisana on the street. It was far too late for any sensible woman to be wandering out alone, and because of this, he quickly became suspect of her reasons. He was contemplating the consequences of following her unannounced when he stepped into an unfortunate rectangle of light being emitted from an above hanging lantern. She, and nearly everyone in the surrounding area, spotted him.

"Mr. Byakuya," she addressed him pleasantly enough, and bowed.

He lowered his head in reply. "Hisana." His tone sounded colder than he had intended. "It is late."

"Why are you out so late if you don't mind my asking?" She had beaten him to the question.

"I enjoy the stillness that night brings."

She chuckled lightly at his response. She had a very bad habit of laughing at him when he said something foolish, he thought to himself. She had done it twice that morning during the high tea service she had prepared for him. Although, she never quite expressed these sentiments with words – that she thought him ignorant at times when it came to matters of Rukongai – he was quick to pick up on her condescension, which was a rather novel experience for him. He had never been treated quite so… _commonly_ before. It was to be expected, he thought, since there was _no way_ for her to know to what extent class had divided them…

"I said something foolish?" he questioned in a soft, even tone.

"No." The reply sounded forced, and Hisana quickly turned her head as she debated whether or not to elaborate further on her feelings. "Not at all… but…"

He narrowed his eyes as if to urge her to continue.

"_But_ I do not think you will find much stillness in this township, sir. If nothing else, the streets become more alive after the sun has fallen behind the horizon."

"_That_ is unfortunate." He paused for a moment, noticing that Hisana looked anxious to part ways he quickly added, "Why are you out so late? The streets must be dangerous for a _woman_ to wander alone."

She tilted her head upon discerning the implication of his statement and then let out a small chuckle. "I do not think that my being a woman puts me in any greater danger than your obvious financial status puts you." Her words were so soft and spoken with such care that if he had only been half-listening, he would have been sure that she had given him a compliment.

A few silent moments fell, and, before either had realized it, the two were slowly progressing down the gravel road side-by-side. Both had lowered their gazes to the ground as they stepped lightly across the rocky terrain.

"Why did you come here?" she asked timidly; she was quite aware of the impertinent nature of her question, but she had figured that, by now, if he had not already found her detestable in disposition he probably wouldn't find offence with her inquiry.

"To Rukongai?"

The question was rhetorical, but Hisana answered it nonetheless. "Yes. The other night Mr. Chan had said that you two were strangers in a strange land. I took that to mean…" She was rambling, and she knew she was doing so, but before she had the chance to stop herself, Byakuya did her the honor.

"He did. And, he is right. I am not from _these parts_."

Hisana could not help but give him a sidelong glance. Of course he wasn't from these parts! She knew he was a noble, and thusly she knew that he had come from Seireitei. But… yet… his behavior seemed to indicate that he was not aware that she was in possession of such information. Hisana found it all so terribly odd, but yet she played along, pretending to be in complete ignorance of his nobility.

Hisana's gaze lingered on him for a moment longer – long enough to observe the distant way he scanned the surroundings ahead of them and the forlorn look in his eyes. She knew that look well, she thought to herself. And for a brief moment, she thought she recognized something of herself in him…

As she was making these observations, Hisana had failed to spot a small hole in front of her, and with a loud "crack" she felt her right leg falter, sending her crashing toward the ground. She had just shut her eyes, preparing for the cold bite of gravel, when she felt an arm snake around her. Realizing that she had been saved the experience of falling flat on her face, Hisana opened her eyes to find herself braced against Byakuya.

Now, flustered Hisana quickly broke free from his grasp and began to stammer out unintelligible sounds. "I-I-I'm sorry," she finally managed to choke out. The moment she moved to step away using her right leg, she felt it give out from under her once more. And, yet again, she was spared the fall thanks to her companion.

"Your ankle," he observed, noticing that she was lifting it slightly off the ground as she placed her weight on her left leg. Gently, he helped her to a small tree stump and moved to inspect the injury.

"Please, don't. I'm fine," she assured him evenly. "You do not need to trouble yourself on my account. I'll be able to make it back to the restaurant without assistance."

"Don't be foolish," he stated flatly as he pulled up the bottom of her kimono enough to expose her sock-covered ankle. Hisana found his touch warm and surprisingly invigorating, yet she could not resist the urge to pull away from him.

"You must be still," he instructed coldly; his eyes still trained on the injured appendage.

"I-I," she stammered, debating whether or not to air another protest. "I'm fin-"

"Miss Hisana?!" a familiar male voice called.

Both Hisana and Byakuya turned to address the man.

"Is this stranger giving you problems?" It was the shrine-keeper from that morning

"How do you -" Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily as he swiftly turned his attention back to Hisana who looked dumbfounded as to how the shrine-keeper knew her name. The two had met for the first time that morning, and she was sure that she had not given him any personal information.

"How do you know my name?" she muttered, confused.

"Don't play dumb," he said with a smile. "It insults our guest's intelligence."

"What?" she cried, feeling the strange man's wiry fingers tightly wrap around her wrist as he pulled her to her feet in one fell motion. Unable to sustain her equilibrium, she tipped to the right, giving the shrine-keeper the opportunity to grab her up.

Byakuya was fast to his feet, and the strange man even quicker to retreat. He was now standing on a large tree branch a few paces into the nearby forest. "If a fight is what you wish, then you'll have to keep up!" he announced; a sadistic smile parting his thin lips.

"Child's play," Byakuya stated darkly.

The moment Hisana's eyes found Byakuya, she probed his expression. His features had become flat, impassive. Even his eyes had become cold and dead – like those of a shark, she thought to herself. Hisana's bright eyes glistened, radiating terror; however, the moment she saw his collected expression and posture, the fear gripping her heart suddenly subsided. If she could not find enough strength to defend herself, perhaps there was yet strength to be found elsewhere... Filled with inner peace, she shut her eyes submissively. Let the winds of change carry her where they may, she resigned herself to believing. And like that, she was carried away by the strange squall that had overtaken her.

It was almost too easy, Byakuya told himself. There had to be something more. Loki was clearly setting a trap. How clever a trap, however, was yet to be seen… Loki was not particularly known for his intelligence or strategic prowess; he had barely made it into the advanced class at the academy. Kido had been at the top of the class, and thusly, if he had to guess a wager, Kido was the one who had devised the plan. Loki was most likely the weakest of the group, and so he was sent out first to test him. Byakuya scoffed at being "tested" by mere students. Kido could not have been so vain as to think he could take on a captain. There had to be something else working in their favor. But what?

Pushing all of the questions to the back of his mind for now, he quickly located Loki's position in the forest and made way.

- -

"What do you want with me?" Hisana asked evenly, despite the fact that she could not deny her fear of the unknown.

"If I told you now, it would ruin the surprise," he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Are you part of the Band of Wolves?" she asked, feeling his grip around her tighten as she spoke the words.

"Perhaps."

"Do you truly fight for the underserved as they say?" Perhaps a bit of self-preservation had finally kicked in, and she was trying to humanize herself to her captor… Hisana, however, did not think it was working.

He answered her with a pointed glare. "What do you know of that? You work in a comfy restaurant owned by a former member of the aristocracy."

She felt his pace slow a few moments after he had given his response. "He's too fast," she thought she could hear the man mutter into the wind as they came to an abrupt halt.

Immediately, he carelessly discarded Hisana to the ground like a crumpled piece of paper. "_You_ will serve me nicely."

Before Hisana had time to respond, or much less collect herself, she found herself personally acquainted and bound to a tree by nothing… She could not detect her restraints by sight alone, but she could feel them biting into her flesh through her clothes. She could feel them slowly drain what little energy she had. A coldness fell upon her, and her vision slowly began to darken; however, her waning condition lessened the moment she heard the strange man address Byakuya in the distance.

"Your tactics will certainly defeat me, but they will also defeat_ her_ in the process."

A pang of guilt pelted her heart as she heard the words. Her weakness had now proven burdensome for someone else… 'Yet another person…' She felt a sob inching up the back of her throat, but she immediately repressed it. Crying would not save either of them now; it was a waste of energy. Hisana inclined her head and opened her eyes to see a hazy blur in front of her. Her bleary vision could hardly make out what was happening right in front of her. The only thing she was certain of was that she was no longer bound, yet her condition was worsening as she lay sprawled against the grass. Minutes, hours, days -- she had lost all sense of time. Still fighting for consciousness, she could no longer detect the two, nor the surge in spiritual pressure that had caused her so much discomfort.

She was sure she had blacked out at some point during the altercation for when she glanced up she was met by Byakuya; his hand extended. Finding what little strength she had, Hisana immediately sat up, rubbing the back of her right hand against her eyes to help clear her vision.

"Take my hand," he ordered through clenched teeth.

Glancing up hesitantly, she stretched her hand outward but stopped just short of his. Wariness stained her face and her eyes flashed apprehension.

Watching her with intense eyes, he knew that with every stroke of the secondhand they were drifting deeper into danger. With a swift motion, his cold fingers seized her hand. A sharp tug was all that was needed to pull her to her feet.

He shot her a sidelong glance as the two began their escape. There was no way she could keep up the pace for long, and especially not on an injured ankle, and at the moment even that pace was too slow – they had simply lost too much time. There was no way she could go any faster. He could already feel the strain her body was undergoing through their locked hands. He considered the consequences of carrying her to safety – it would be the most prudent action seeing as her small frame would pose him no hindrance. He, however, doubted that she would be keen on the idea given her refusal of his hand just moments before. But, at the moment, her preferences would have to take backseat to their _survival_. With a fluid yank on her wrist, he had managed to pull her off kilter, providing him the perfect opening to sweep her up into his arms.

She breathed a small gasp the moment she felt her weight violently shift in such a way that her body had not the time to redress her sudden loss of equilibrium. The moment she experienced the terrifying sensation that accompanies falling, she felt him loop an arm under her.

Her eyes widened once she realized that she was being carried. Apart from feeling sheer terror at the current situation, she also felt hurt – hurt that not only could she not protect herself but now she proved to be a burden for someone else…

Feeling a quick burst in acceleration, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to ensure her safety and to make sure she did not hinder him more than she had already.

Straining to see the environment ahead of them from her current position, her gaze involuntarily fell upon his face. His features were locked into an expression of utter resolve, and his eyes burned with the ferocity of a starved lion during a kill. He really was something _different_, Hisana mused to herself as her gaze lingered on his visage a moment longer. Everything about this man was so precise and disciplined. Even his movements under her were so fluid and deliberate that she wondered if he ever made a misstep.

Once he began to near his maximum speed, Hisana had no choice but to shut her eyes, and instinctively, she buried her face into his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered, feeling a strange weariness grip her. She didn't think he had heard her muffled sentiment of gratitude over the noise of the wind, but she was wrong... And, for a brief moment, he glimpsed her continence out of the corner of his eye. For the first time he noticed that her usual somber expression had been replaced by an expression of tranquility.

"Who was that man?" she asked, competing over the sound of wind in her ears.

He glanced over at her, suspect of her question considering the "man" in question seemed to know her. "Loki," he answered in a clipped tone.

Hisana averted her gaze downward upon feeling a wet warmth heat her side. Crimson stained her kimono. 'Blood,' her thoughts screamed, and it was not hers. Instantly, her worried gaze lifted to his face. It was all her fault. Her presence had put him at a disadvantage… "I'm so sorry."

Her words had clearly taken him by surprise...


	6. Contradiction

Chapter 6: Contradiction

Byakuya opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings -- this time with a clear head. Rays of morning sunlight were beginning to slice through the blanket of grey clouds. Night had finally lifted, and the storm was finally passing with the meekness of a lamb. He could hear the sounds of birdsong in the distance; spring was inching ever closer, he thought to himself. Spring was beautiful in Seireitei, less so, he assumed, in Rukongai.

After glancing over the cave, Byakuya's gaze searched for Hisana. She was nowhere to be found. Furrowing his brows, he propped himself up on his elbows and probed the cave for her once more. Suspicion flared in his heart…

_Could she be the spy Kenji was talking about?_

Byakuya tightly shut his eyes as he contemplated the possibility. It didn't make terribly good sense. Why would she go through all the trouble of caring for his injury if she only wished for his defeat? And what about her sprain? Was she a decoy? A mere distraction to hinder him? Was this all just a well crafted plot to handicap him – to exploit a weakness? Was she even a _weakness_ for him?

Byakuya shook his head at the last thought. Immediately his mind moved to rationalized his behavior toward her. Perhaps, if he had wished to complete his assignment with ease, he would have ignored her status completely during his fight. It would have been the most prudent mode of action. She was of no real consequence to him, and even less so if she proved to be the spy. However, if she was the spy, then leaving her alive would be more beneficial. But regardless of her alliances, a noble harming a simple woman from Rukongai would only work to agitate the already enflamed political situation – adding more flame to the proverbial fire.

But, _was_ Hisana the spy?

Her dissatisfaction with the class system had been aired on several occasions, and this dissatisfaction was an ever reoccurring theme underlying most of their conversations. Then, there was the tea ceremony a day ago. Had she chosen that service intuitively knowing that he would prefer it? Or, had she chosen the ceremony for a more nefarious reason – so conversation would be cut to a minimum?

Byakuya clenched his jaw as he thought her actions over. If she was the spy, then why drag him to safety? He remained vexed by this. She also seemed utterly shocked and terrified by Loki's actions toward her. Was she truly that skilled an actress? Had this all been cleverly devised to catch him off guard? Had her candid words and distant glances resonated with him on some level? Could _he _truly be an unbiased judge of character if such were the case?

"Mr. Byakuya, you have finally awoken!" Her voice clearly startled him from behind. Reflexively he turned to acknowledge her presence. Trying to hide the stain of his previous thoughts in case she could read them from his expression, he lowered his head.

Hisana smiled lightly at his politeness even in adversity, and bowed deeply before realizing that he was sitting up, not resting. "Mr. Byakuya, you're injured! Rest!" her voice, though soft, carried a harsh maternal weight as she spoke the words.

He lifted his gaze; his expression unchanging – ever impassive and ever unreadable, Hisana thought as she kneeled by his side. With the fluidity of a nurse, she removed part of the makeshift bandage she had fashioned out of her worn kimono from his wound to see that the injury was healing at a more accelerated pace than she had anticipated. "Ugh?!" she gasped, confused. Her eyes instantly searched his for some unspoken answer as to how his body could manage such a feat. "How?" she whispered, returning her gaze back down to the wound. "I don't understand…"

Byakuya lowered his eyes to her pale hands to see that she clenched a few medicinal herbs. "What are those?" he asked.

"Magi's breath – it is known to suppress infection from spreading. But, it seems that your body is quite resilient." She still moved to dress the laceration; although his recovery seemed a preternatural feat, his wound was far from completely healed.

"I am more resilient to such things more so than _others_."

"By others, you mean _us_? Don't you?" she asked solemnly as she replaced the bandages and began helping him into his robes.

"I am not from here," he answered mindlessly.

"You've already told me that much."

A calm silence passed over them for a moment as she rose to fetch his white scarf and kenseikan; she still walked with a slight limp, he noted to himself. The moment she handed the items to him, she bowed deeply. Her long damp hair fell like a black curtain veiling her face. "May I ask where _are_ you from, Sir?"

He took to his items for a few moments before answering. "Seireitei."

She lifted her head and looked his face over before rising completely from her bowed position. "You are a shinigami then?"

His eyes met hers -- his look warning her to discontinue her current line of thinking.

"Forgive me my impertinence," she apologized, lowering her eyes to the ground respectfully. She probably would have remained in the subservient position indefinitely if she had not felt the unfamiliar weight of silk against her under-robes. Immediately, she glanced up to find that her companion had draped his expensive white scarf around her shoulders. When she looked up to locate him, he was standing at the entrance of the cave with his back towards her.

"I – I," she stammered, feeling uncomfortable under such fine cloth; however, refusing it outright would have seemed offensive…

"Don't," he stated strictly. "Going out into the open with a man while dressed in an under-robe would be highly indecent."

She turned her cheek to his burning statement. "You are right." She stood docile for a few moments longer before her empty thoughts were interrupted.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, stepping outside the cave and into the brush.

"Yes, yes!" Hisana called, making haste toward her companion.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked, not deeming to acknowledge her presence as he spoke the words.

"Unfortunately, I do not know these woods well." She could not tell if he was as disheartened as she was as he began walking forward.

Ever conscious of his status since his admission of hailing from Seireitei, she waited until he was ten paces in front of her before trailing behind.

Detecting the rapid change in how she regarded him, Byakuya shot her an imperceptible sidelong glance. He was unsure of what to think about this sudden formality. If she had not been distant before, she was most certainly now. But, shouldn't she have known who he was and where he was from if she had indeed been the spy? She had always treated him gingerly, but he was unsure if that was just her nature or if she _knew_. Perhaps she had not known… Although, it would stand to reason that if she was just a lowly spy she may have carried out orders without an explanation of what she was actually doing… He lingered on these thoughts only a moment longer before banishing them for the time being.

The two continued silently through the woods for hours. Both were unsure if they were making progress or just going around in circles when the skies began to darken once more. The clouds had opened and rain fell in light sheets in front of them when they spotted, for the first time, a small wooden cabin and an even smaller stable behind it.

Feeling ill-stricken and exhausted, Hisana paused for a moment upon spotting the house. An uncomfortable wave of warmth heated her entire body. The events of last night had left her vulnerable to sickness, and now the cold air mixed with rain was trying her health. For the last half an hour she had been wandering the forest chilled and drenched to the bone; during this time, she had been trying to muffle the sounds of hacking that escaped her throat periodically. When she saw the cabin, she had to admit that she felt a sense of relief. Just as she opened her mouth to address Byakuya, a loud hoarse cough sounded from her chest. Hisana instinctively cupped her hand over her lips and bowed slightly at the waist due to the force of the hacking spell.

"Ma'am, you sound terrible," a gentle, motherly voice called from nearby.

Hisana reflexively turned to her left. She was met by a short robust woman dressed in a muddy kimono. Clenched in the woman's dirt-stained hands was a spade. She quickly offered Hisana a smile as she wiped the sweat from her tanned brow. The strange woman's soft brown eyes probed Hisana's features for a moment before her expression turned into one of worriment. "You look ghastly, my dear! You and your husband come into my cabin and warm yourselves by the hearth. You two are soaked, and the weather is only going to worsen!"

Hisana managed a small smile. "Oh, no! I – _we _couldn't impose ourselves," she replied, turning to search Byakuya's gaze. He, however, had walked a good twenty paces ahead of her before realizing that she had stopped following him. Before he could air protest, the woman had taken Hisana by the shoulders and was forcing her inside the house.

"I will hear none of that! Just listen to yourself. You sound ill, dear." The matronly woman had replied during another one of Hisana's coughing fits.

Byakuya's eyes widened slightly at the spectacle. It was clear that Hisana was trying to politely pull away from the woman's grasp but to no avail. He watched for a few moments until he, too, was summoned by the woman.

"Sir, aren't you coming in with your wife?"

'_Wife_?' his thoughts echoed and his brows furrowed. He was hesitant to speak - unsure of what exactly to say. Perhaps, it would be best to leave Hisana to take comfort in the household. She did look sick, and if her cough was any indication of her illness, it would take a while for her frail body to recover. He did have other important matters to attend to and waiting for her to get better was not something he would afford even if he could. The old woman seemed harmless enough, he thought to himself.

He was just about to tell the woman to take care of Hisana until his return in a few days when he inadvertently turned his gaze to Hisana. Her wide eyes seemed to beg him to stay.

"Byakuya," she called softly, innocently.

He inhaled deeply, still feeling a hint of pain emanating from his wound…


	7. Convalescence

Chapter 7: Convalescence

"You are too kind, Mrs. Lang," Hisana said softly as the matronly woman helped her into a fresh, and more importantly, dry kimono.

"Mai, Child. Please, call me Mai," she responded, gently smoothing away any wrinkles from the robes. Once satisfied, she took Hisana by the shoulders and turned her to face the mirror.

Hisana managed a smile between coughs. The kimono was a faded shade of orange with a light pink blossom print. It was probably very attractive when it was new, she thought to herself as she looked it over. But, even despite its dull color and fraying edges, right then Hisana thought it the most splendid outfit imaginable.

Mai inspected Hisana's features in the mirror. The poor girl's color looked to have drained completely out of her cheeks – even her lips were pale. Her eyes no longer sparkled – they were now glassy and sunken with dark circles under them. "Come, Child, rest. You look faint," she said, taking Hisana by the hand and leading her into the corridor.

"You've done too much. I can no longer intrude upon your hospitality --"

"I will not have a word of it!" Mai interrupted in a stern voice. "The storm holds fast on the horizon, and in your condition traveling would be a foolish endeavor!"

Mai led Hisana into the small living quarters where she was reunited with Byakuya, who was standing in front of a window looking out onto the approaching storm. He immediately turned to greet them as they entered.

In order to counter the mischievous grin she felt lengthen her lips the moment she saw him donning "pedestrian" garb, Hisana gave a deep bow and went into a fit of hacking. "Mr. Byakuya," she said softly the moment the spell subsided.

"Why so formal, child?" Mai laughed at the girl's reaction. "He is only your husband, correct?"

Hisana straightened her posture at the question. "Ugh," she began, taken aback, "we aren't -"

"We aren't well acquainted," Byakuya said, cutting her off midsentence.

Hisana's eyes widened the moment she heard the words. At once, she directed her gaze toward her "husband". 'Why?' she pondered silently to herself as she searched his face for any indication as to why he answered with a falsehood? Surely, he couldn't be so worried about keeping up appearances? This _was_ Rukongai – a man and a woman wandering about un-tethered was far from the most criminal or gauche act performed in these lands; yet, all Hisana could do in response was nod her head in agreement.

Mai glanced over at Hisana before turning her attention back to Byakuya. "Oh, so this is a marriage of convenience then?"

A small, nearly imperceptible half-grin thinned one side of his mouth at the irony. Of all the possible pairings which could have been conceived of as being "of convenience," _this one_ did not readily jump to mind, he thought to himself, amused. However, for the moment, their "marriage" was a convenience in and of itself – if only to disguise their identities while they convalesced.

"Indeed," he finally answered; his stoic expression masking his bemusement.

Hisana quickly lowered her eyes and glanced down at her feet, now, beginning to feel a little queasy. She was unsure if her uneasiness was due to the current situation or if her illness had finally gotten the better of her – perhaps it was a combination of both. The moment she fixed her gaze to the floorboards, however, she felt herself begin to sway slightly from side-to-side. Byakuya was quick to read her body language and swiftly moved to stabilize her before she fell unconscious.

"Hisana?" Mai cried before placing a hand against the young woman's head. "So warm," she murmured to herself before yelling the name of her female employee, Zi.

"Yes, Madam?" the young girl called as she hurried into the room.

"Quickly go and prepare a cool bath for our guest -- she has fallen ill. Then, go and fetch my husband from the apothecary. Tell him to bring some medicine to treat a cough and fever. Go!" she ordered, sending the girl on her way with a wave of her hand.

As Byakuya held the unconscious Hisana steady, Mai quickly stripped the girl down to her pink under-kimono. She then pressed her lips softly against Hisana's forehead to check her temperature. "Hot," she hissed, pulling away. "Too hot," she muttered before turning to face the door the servant had scurried out of. "Zi, is the bath ready?"

"Yes, Madam!"

"Come," Mai said, gesturing for Byakuya to follow.

Instead of immediately trailing after her, he stood erect, eyes widened as he thought the situation over, not liking it one bit.

Realizing that he was not behind her, Mai glanced over her shoulder and shot him a pointed stare. "Are you coming?"

Byakuya reluctantly complied, and carried Hisana to a small bath where he gently lowered her into the water.

Zi handed her mistress a wet towel to be placed on Hisana's forehead. But, the moment Mai reached down to put the damp towel to Hisana's head, Hisana jerked away as a violent fit of shaking overtook her body. Within a few moments, Hisana was pulled back into a state of consciousness as her eyes opened wide.

"Zi, go now and fetch Mr. Lang."

"Yes, Madam," she said, taking to her feet and scurrying out of the household to brave the storm outside.

Coming to, Hisana instinctively reached for and seized Byakuya's hand.

His heart stopped.

Her action was normal, he was sure. She probably wasn't even fully aware of what she was doing. It was obvious that she was in distress and probably very scared, so clasping onto the only familiar thing in sight, whether she had any real inclination toward him or not, was only natural. But, at the same time, he couldn't help but find her action _perverse – _so _exquisitely_ perverse…

Hisana quieted as she settled down into the bath. Her wide eyes stared out distantly in front of her, and her hand still firmly pressed against his…

"How are you feeling, Hisana?" Mai asked softly.

She did not respond for the longest time; instead, her eyes stared blankly past – perhaps even through – her companions. Hisana's pale, dry lips parted as she took short shallow breaths.

"Child?" Mai's voice washed over her. And, while Hisana could hear the woman, she felt numb – unable to respond.

She tried to find her voice; she tried to speak the words. "I," she finally managed to say, "I'm cold."

Mai smiled at hearing the girl's voice before quickly placing a hand against Hisana's head. She felt cooler to the touch. "Anything else?" she asked, noticing a hint of color paint Hisana's once blanched complexion.

Hisana turned her head to view the woman more fully. "Thank you." She then turned her attention to Byakuya, or rather her hand he now possessed. It was not until he followed her gaze that he realized that she was had been trying to gently slide her hand away from his only to find his grip firm and unyielding. He was just about to release her hand when his gaze met hers – her eyes seemed to smile and her pasty cheeks turned a pale shade of pink.

Mai saw the brief exchange out of the corner of her eye, and could not repress the gentle smile that played across her lips. In another time or place she would have excused herself, but the sudden slam of the cabin door alerted her to her husband's presence.

With soft even steps, he entered the small bathroom. Mr. Lang was an older gentleman of short stature and wide girth. In his wrinkled hands he held an elixir. Wordlessly, he kneeled in front of Hisana and looked her over before pressing the rim of the bottle to her lips. "Drink," he whispered.

She complied, downing the potion in two gulps. Once he had pulled the bottle from her mouth, Hisana was sent into a coughing spell.

Mr. Lang pressed the back of his hand against her forehead and then cheeks. "Mai, take her out of the bath and dress her. She needs warmth," the old man's voice sounded clipped and short as if he was not relaying his feelings completely. He then turned his attention to Byakuya. "If the gentleman would not mind?" Mr. Lang gestured slightly to the door with his head.

Before moving to leave, Byakuya shot Hisana a passing glance – an unreadable gaze. In response, Hisana closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. When she reopened them, he was gone and Mai was helping her out of the bath. The older woman quickly wrapped a warm blanket around her.

- -

Mr. Lang led Byakuya into the cabin's cramped kitchen where the man wordlessly began preparing medicine.

"Chinese Bellflowers," Byakuya noted softly as he watched the man use the flowers for ingredients.

"They are natural cough suppressants," Mr. Lang replied quietly.

"They can also be poisonous."

A small smile lengthened the apothecary's lips. "Indeed. They can be as harmful as they are helpful -- as beautiful as they are dreadful."

"I don't think you brought me in here to monitor you while you mixed flora."

"No. And I suppose you're not that terribly interested in the medicinal purposes of the Chinese Bellflower."

"Speak your purpose, old man."

Mr. Lang gave an inward chuckle as he eyed the impertinent stranger in of his peripheral vision. "Your lady needs immediate medical attention. But, I'm sure you were already aware of such."

Byakuya kept his silence.

"It would be best if you left tomorrow – for her sake at least."

"Will your medicine last her that long?" Byakuya's question was surprisingly soft, almost hesitantly spoken. He, himself, was unsure of what had possessed him to stay with her in the cabin…

"They should work their effects well enough."

---

Tightly wrapped in layers of fabric, Hisana sat hugging her legs in front of the roaring fire. After Mai and Zi had helped her into her robes, Mai had led her into a spare room which had been prepared for the two.

Hisana suppressed the tickling sensation inching its way up her throat as she turned her head to glance back at the two futons stationed side-by-side a few meters away. 'He won't like _that_,' she thought to herself, somewhat amused, somewhat wearily. 'I'll move the futons when I find the energy,' she concluded, turning back to the warmth of the fire.

Lulled by the sounds of crackling and the graceful dance of the flames, Hisana lost all sense of time and place. The swirls of yellow, red, and orange flickering from inside the fireplace held her attention fast. So, imagine her surprise when she noticed a small alien movement in her periphery. Instinctively, she turned her attention to the disturbance when she saw Byakuya standing at her side. She let out a small cry, and clenched her chest, startled.

Hisana lowered her head. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "How long have you been standing there, milord?"

"Long enough," he answered. His brows lowered at the word she had used to address him: "milord." He narrowed his eyes at this before offering her a warm cup of medicinal tea. "Here," he said coolly.

Hisana raised her gaze at the sound of his voice. With gentle fingers, she took the cup from him and glanced down into the dark liquid. The odor emanating from it was rank, she thought bitterly, and the color was far from appetizing.

Drawing herself from the cup, Hisana inclined her head so she could see Byakuya fully. "How are your wounds?" she asked, trying to distract herself from the task of _drinking_ whatever was in the cup.

"Drink," he ordered perceptively.

She smiled – a small lugubrious smile.

"We leave tomorrow," he stated drily before turning his back towards her.

"Very good. I hate to think the trouble my absence has caused my benefactor."

Byakuya reluctantly turned his head enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. "Mr. Hideyoshi you mean?"

"Yes. He is originally from Seireitei, I believe. Did you know of him?"

Byakuya watched the tragic expression on her face melt as she spoke about her employer. She almost looked _happy_, he noted to himself, mindlessly. "Yes."

She glanced back down into the cup. "Um," she hummed.

Byakuya tore his gaze from her and took a step forward before curiosity took hold of him. "Why did you address me as 'milord'?"

"Huh?" Hisana quickly turned to him, dumbfounded. 'Had I?' she asked herself. 'Had I said too much?'

"A moment ago you addressed me as such."

"Oh, I guess I just wasn't sure of the proper way to refer to someone from Seireitei," she said, trying to laugh it off between coughs.

He shot her a disbelieving stare. "I see."

Hisana quickly occupied her mouth by gulping down half of the acrid-tasting medicine before the sound of the door creaking open caught her attention.

Zi was quickly met by two sets of eyes as she crossed the threshold and bowed dutifully. In front of her she held a tray of food. "Dinner."

Before either Byakuya or Hisana could launch a protest, Zi had gracefully placed the tray down on the floor and shuffled out of the room.

Hisana had swiftly taken to her feet and padded toward the serving dish. With a little uneasiness, Hisana kneeled to the floor and took the tray. Before either of them had realized it, they had fallen into the semi-familiar pattern of her silently serving him his meal. Perhaps it was instinctual on her part – to serve, to pacify, to calm. She laid the food out on a small table located in the corner of the room.

Once the pair was situated around the small table, the two began their mealtime routine in silence. Within a few minutes, Hisana found the heavy silence between them grow unbearable.

"How do you find Rukongai?" She nearly cringed as she asked the question.

Byakuya lifted his gaze. His eyes did not seem quite as harsh in the soft light of the flickering fire, Hisana thought to herself.

"Baleful," came his clipped reply as he turned his attention back down to his dish.

"Oh." She laughed.

Byakuya glanced back up at her. _She laughed?_ Of all the possible reactions, she chose to laugh? His brows lowered.

"There must be some good in living a common life?" A small gleam lit her somber eyes as she spoke the words.

He seemed far from convinced. "No."

She smiled gently at his answer and averted her eyes back down to her bowl of rice. "Are things really that wonderful _there_?"

'No,' he _wanted_ to say, but restrained himself. Instead, the question lingered in the air unanswered.

"That man – Loki --he knew you, did he not?" her question was soft and distant.

"He knew of me."

She fixed her gaze on him. "He was one of those Wolves wasn't he?"

Byakuya paused and met her stare. His expression became stern. "What do you know of the Band of Wolves?"

If Hisana had read his question correctly, she was certain that he was implying that she had something to do with the attack – that she had set him up… "You were sent here to capture those men were you not?"

Byakuya's eyes bore into her as he considered whether or not to answer. "Yes."

"You are shinigami?"

"Yes," the response escaped him before he had the chance to repress it.

She looked him over. Her gentle gaze clouded with immense sadness. "Why?"

"_Why_?" he asked as if it was the most absurd question ever posed in his presence.

"Yes. Why do you fight if, as you say, there is nothing redeemable about the common life? You, yourself, made it blatantly clear that there was nothing here of remarkable quality."

"Because of the turmoil being created by these heathens."

She smiled. "Was the turmoil created by the Band of Wolves, or did it already reside in the hearts of the citizens living in the _lesser _districts of Rukongai?"

Byakuya averted his gaze as she spoke the question.

"Nothing like poverty to break someone's spirit, and when a group urges people to put together that broken spirit, is it truly so bad?"

"Yes, when it causes the bloodshed of innocents," he responded firmly.

"You mean the bloodshed of other shinigami? You don't care about the troubles of the people living out here. We mean nothing to those in Seireitei. You only care about yourselves." Hisana balled her hands into fists, feeling her emotions flare, and moved to stand.

"And those in Rukongai are so different? Is it our job – our responsibility -- to run each of the districts here in Rukongai?"

Hisana turned her back to him and tightly pressed her eyes shut as she fought through her anger. "No," she answered despite herself. "I suppose not." The tension in her shoulders diminished as she took a step forward.

She paused. "I am not a spy," she responded perceptively, "if that's why you're still here."

Byakuya lowered his gaze and inhaled deeply. "I know."

Hisana instantly turned to look at him. Her wide eyes probing his as she tried to comprehend his meaning. "Then, why are you still here?"

His eyes trailed to the floor and his jaws locked. That was a good question, he thought to himself. The question had been plaguing him from the moment he had stepped foot into the cabin. His actions were so illogical… Why?

"Because you spoke my name," he answered upon remembering the solemn look on her face and his name on her lips the moment Mai forced her into the cabin that day.

Hisana smiled and her eyes softened as she looked upon him. "You prove my arguments invalid on all accounts. Please, forgive me," she said, bowing deeply. She would have remained thusly if she had not felt his presence near her. He loomed within an arm's length away.

"Perhaps I had been hasty when I said there was nothing of value here in Rukongai."

Hisana felt her cheeks heat at his words.


	8. Pulse

Chapter 8: Pulse

The night had been restless for Hisana and even more so for Byakuya, who was disturbed by his current predicament… Needless to say, the morning sun provided a more than welcomed sight.

It was not long before the house woke from its quiet daze as its residents began to bustle about nosily. Zi slid open the door and peeked into the room to check on the guests. The small scraping sound the door made when it was being pulled back provided enough stimuli to wake Byakuya, who sat braced against a wall. Hisana, however, had been awake for the better part of an hour but had not bothered to open her eyes until then.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, sir," Zi said softly, noticing that the gentleman guest had reflexively apprehended what appeared to be a sword.

Hisana sat up groggily and responded on his behalf, "Don't worry. He's a very light sleeper." Hisana admittedly didn't know much about her male companion, but that much she was certain.

It had been a torturous night occupying the same room as he. With every cough she let escape her, he awoke in what she thought to be "battle mode". She hadn't quite discerned when it was during that tumultuous night that he had gotten up from the futon next to hers and went to rest against the nearby wall.

'_Perhaps he was afra__id that the next time he woke up__ he might actually kill me,'_ she mused to herself. She turned to observe Byakuya, who still looked tired, disheveled, and not completely _there_.

"Forgive me my intrusion, but I was instructed by my Master to inform you that your presence is requested in the dining room. Breakfast is served." Zi quickly bowed and turned on her heel to leave.

The dining room was quaint. The small wooden table was lined by six chairs. The food laid out was fresh from the garden and thus had a pleasant taste despite there not being much of anything.

"How are you feeling, Hisana?" Mai asked kindly, looking up from her meal.

Hisana managed a small reassuring smile before trying to find her voice. "Better." The small vibrations of sound climbing their way up her throat made her all the more aware of how much her throat ached.

Mai returned the smile; although, her motherly eyes seemed perceptively aware that Hisana was trying to spare her any trouble. While Mai would not call her out on her illness, Mr. Lang was not so relenting. "As I've already informed your husband, in your condition it would be best if you made for town immediately. Even on horseback it would take you until midday to reach your destination."

Hisana politely nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you so much for all you have done. It was far too much."

"Don't worry about it, child. You two have been perfectly wonderful houseguests. It is so rare to have visitors that your presence here has been a reward in and of itself," Mai's matronly voice responded.

Not long after breakfast, Hisana and Byakuya went to change into more suitable robes for traveling. Hisana was hoping to fit herself into the robes she had been wearing when she met Mai, but was quickly informed by Zi that her robes had been discarded.

"Discarded?" Hisana cried.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry, but both your robes and those of your husband were so tattered and soiled that Mai ordered that they be put to waste."

A dejected gleam lit Hisana's eyes. Her clothes weren't irreplaceable but she couldn't imagine how much her _"husband's" _wardrobe was worth – even tattered. A chill shocked the warmth from her body as her mind lingered on the thought. "Oh," she finally muttered in response, trying to mask her disappointment.

"Madam has bestowed these upon you." Zi quickly exited the room only to return holding a tied bundle of cloth. Loosening the tie, Zi presented Hisana the robes she was to wear during her travel.

A half smile lengthened Hisana's lips as she pressed her eyes shut. "Thank you," her words were spoken with a hint of melancholy.

Zi smiled. "Thank _you_," she said unexpectedly. "Madam is often so lonely this far out in the woods. Your presence here has greatly warmed her."

Hisana's pitiful smile brightened the moment she heard Zi's words.

"Now, that's settled let's see what Madam has given you." Zi inspected the pieces of clothing carefully. "Two robes and a," she paused, momentarily. A perplexed expression painted her face. "… a hakama?" she asked aloud incredulously.

"Ugh?" Hisana murmured, somewhat baffled, herself. Her eyes quickly shot up to the article of clothing Zi held outstretched in front of her. Indeed, the maid was holding an umanori hakama if Hisana wasn't mistaken.

"How odd," Zi muttered under her breath. "I'm sure this is what she had set out for you to wear. Goodness, I hope I didn't give _your_ kimono to your husband!" Considering the possibility, Zi immediately scuttled out of Hisana's room only to return a moment later with a look of bewilderment etched into her features.

Hisana chuckled lightly. "I suppose under all these robes I'll look rather boyish anyway."

"Even more so wearing this," Zi said more so to herself than to Hisana as she handed her a straw hat to wear.

Hisana smiled wide as she balanced the straw hat on her hands. "Ravishing, don't you think?" She glanced playfully over at Zi.

"Indeed. I'm sure the village men won't be able to contain themselves!" Zi added with a wink. The two girls shared a lighthearted laugh at the very thought.

After the two houseguests were dressed and had collected what little belongings they still had in their possession, they were escorted outside.

"Please, keep warm and dry, dear Hisana," Mai said as she fussed with the heavy woolen blanket she had thrown over the poor girl.

"I will try," Hisana responded, feigning cheer between a few hoarse coughs.

Byakuya stood a few feet away from the women, disinterestedly watching them bid adieu when a rustling nearby caught his attention. Fixing his gaze on the corner of the house, he saw Mr. Lang slowly leading a fully tacked horse by the reins. "Here, she will save you some trouble."

Hisana's jaw slackened and her eyes widened at the sight of the animal. Horses were a rare find so far out in Rukongai – no one had money to afford such a luxury, which probably explained why the horse thievery laws were perhaps the strictest in the district. It would surely be stolen, she thought to herself grimly.

Byakuya, on the other hand, looked the horse over with a discriminating eye. If he had to guess, she was probably in her twenties in terms of age. She looked to be well taken care of despite her swayed back and dull roan-colored coat.

"Here," Mr. Lang said handing the reins over to Byakuya. "You look like you've some skill with such an animal."

"Mr. Lang," Hisana began softly, "we cannot accept. It is far too much." The moment she spoke the words, Mai placed her hands on both of Hisana's shoulders.

"Don't worry," Mr. Lang began, not addressing Hisana but rather Byakuya, whose lips were also parted in anticipation to air a protest on his own accord. "It's not a handout if that's what you're thinking," the old man said before Byakuya could speak, having read the man's prideful demeanor well. "I was once a doctor and am still obligated to help those in need. This woman is in need and it would be dishonorable not to afford her the most expedient measure to get back to town and to the local healer."

Byakuya raised his head slightly to get a better estimation of the man. "Honor?" he spoke the word softly to himself.

"Yes. Some of us in Rukongai still know the meaning of that word," the old man snorted, stuffing the reins into Byakuya's hands before turning on his heel to walk away.

Byakuya turned to face Mr. Lang – hands still holding reins firmly in place. "Tell me, _old man_, where do you want me to place your horse for safe keeping until I can return her to you?"

Mr. Lang paused at the cabin's threshold. His shoulders slackened and he gave Byakuya an over-the-shoulder glance once he thought over the question. "When you reach the third sign directing you into town, leave her there. If thieves don't happen upon her, she'll find her way back."

Byakuya understood his meaning – the horse, in her old age, was becoming increasingly useless to the old man. He gave an imperceptible nod of his head before training his eyes on Hisana. Unintentionally, they softened once she returned his gaze and smiled chastely.

Realizing that he was silently urging her to come on, Hisana turned to Mai and bowed. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

Mai grinned broadly. "Go. Your husband waits."

Hisana bowed one last time then darted toward Byakuya. Once she had neared him, his discerning stare looked her over. Hisana wondered if he thought her ridiculous clad like a man. If he did, his stoic features made no indication either way; although, she could have sworn that she saw a faint grin lift the corners of his mouth upward into a smirk. But, the moment she blinked, the expression had either vanished or was just a simple figment of her imagination.

"Come," he said, throwing the reins back over the horse's head.

Hisana paused a few meters from the horse; her wide eyes took in the sight of the beast apprehensively. '_It's so large. How could I possibly ever climb up on its back?'_ Just as fear gripped her thoughts, her mind, in an attempt to refocus on less _dangerous_ possibilities, remembered something that she had forgotten. "Wait!" she cried before rushing back toward the house.

Byakuya turned, confused, to see her disappear into the cabin. Mai, too, looked on perplexed before deciding to follow after Hisana.

Hisana politely discarded her footwear the moment she entered the home before making way down the corridor leading to the guestroom. Once inside her eyes hunted for a small nondescript dresser. Upon seeing it, she darted over to it and dropped to her knees. Opening the last drawer, her eyes caught a glimmer of white. "_Whew_," she exhaled, relieved. She gently took the desired item out of the dresser before taking to her feet. Hisana glanced back down at the object. Her eyes hungrily taking in every fine thread weaved so immaculately. Happy that she had _not_ forgotten it and that it had _not_ been "discarded", she hugged the fabric tightly against her for fear of dropping it. After making sure that it was folded securely against her chest, she padded out of the room where she was met by Mai.

"Hisana, I almost forgot to give this to you," the old woman said, handing her a bundle wrapped in a thick brown cloth.

"Oh?" she said, making room for the parcel.

"They are provisions for your travel – medicine, foodstuff, and…" Mai cut herself off, perhaps afraid to finish her thought.

"What is it?" Hisana asked comfortingly.

"A tantō," the woman finally spoke. Her eyes clouded by worry and her brow lowered by the stain of the thought she was about to relate. "There are cruel men, Hisana. They roam freely about these woods – bandits. I see that your husband is well equipped to deal with such men… but if something were to happen, Hisana, just because you do not carry a weapon does not mean that you cannot die upon one."

Hisana's brows furrowed at the thought and her gaze fell over the parcel. Now realizing that she clenched a concealed blade, she felt an icy sting sing up and down her spine. "I-I," she stammered incoherently.

"Go." Mai offered her a smile and the two walked silently back to the cabin's entryway where Hisana slipped back into her shoes.

Once outside, Hisana turned her head to the left to see Byakuya sitting comfortably atop the mare. Noticing movement in his periphery, Byakuya applied pressure on the reins and guided the horse gently with his legs to turn towards the cabin.

Instinctively, Hisana's eyes widened slightly and her lips parted when she took in the view of him astride the beast. '_He looks so…'_ her thoughts refused to complete the sentence for fear of what might have entered her head. She, however, could not ignore the fact that the moment she saw him, her breath caught in her throat and her heated body went cold. _'Why am I?_' she did not allow herself to complete that thought either. Instead, she inhaled deeply, raised her head, and swallowed so as to wet her dry mouth.

Mai leaned down close to Hisana. "He is handsome isn't he?" she whispered knowingly. The sentence was meant to be a question, Hisana thought, but it was spoken with the matter-of-factness of a statement – an undeniable one at that.

She turned to Mai and squeezed the woman's hand sweetly in reply.

"Come, Child. You'll need help mounting," Mai said, guiding Hisana forward by her shoulders.

Fixing his gaze on Hisana, Byakuya lowered his head to address her. "Did you find what you needed?" he asked, still retaining his mask of impassivity.

Mai gently took the parcel from Hisana and began securing it to the saddle while Hisana loosened her grip on the objected being hugged in her arms. "Yes," she said softy, revealing that tucked close against her chest was none other than his white scarf.

The expression on his face was unmistakable. Even though it was clear he had many years of practice at keeping up a stony façade, Hisana could detect a pause in his breathing; his eyes, also, betrayed his otherwise stoic countenance as they lit with alarm. "Here," she said with a meek voice, extending the folded material upwards; her eyes downcast.

Byakuya leaned down and gently took it from her. With a slight tug, he unfurled the material before wrapping it around his neck. Afterwards, he leaned back down and extended her his hand.

Hisana glanced up at his hand and took a step forward, contemplating her next action. She lifted her arm – her hand just mere centimeters away from his. He leaned down further and grasped her. With a little help from Mai, before Hisana realized it she was resting secularly on top of the horse behind Byakuya.

Mai smiled; her chubby cheeks rosy from the cool damp weather and her eyes bright. "Be careful," she warned. With a wide wave of her arm, she made her way back to the cabin.

"Do you know how to ride?" the question was both soft and low – so soft and low that, in fact, Hisana had barely heard it due to being caught up in bidding Mai farewell.

A few moments passed before her mind fully comprehended the question. "No," she answered weakly. "I have never been on a horse."

"Then it would do you well to hold on," he said with that patented icy tone as he urged the horse forward into a walk.

Hisana lifted her hand slightly and brushed her fingertips against the fabric of his robes before thinking better of what she was about to do. Instead, she just took a small handful of his robes in her hands.

Byakuya was fully expecting to feel her wrap her arms around him and thus was surprised when he only felt a small tug against his clothing. Quirking a brow, he gave Hisana a sidelong glance. Seeing her pained expression and how gingerly she gripped the fabric in her hands made him smile – albeit an indiscernible smile, but one nevertheless.

"You must ride better than you let on," he noted matter-of-factly.

Hisana's breathing became still the moment she heard his words. _'He's getting at something… His voice isn't usually so light.'_ "No," she finally said after a few minutes of hesitation.

"Once we reach that dirt path up ahead the pace _will_ get quicker. You may wish to secure yourself then."

Hisana cringed – preparing against the sharp sting of his tongue – the moment he began speaking, but was quickly surprised by how calm and even he had been with her. She was expecting to be chastised for her foolishness in thinking that she could brace her weight against only a handful of cloth.

"Oh," she replied, readjusting herself around him to see where the "path" began…

_'It's a few meters off… I – I still have time,'_ she thought to herself, unable to calm the intense beating of her heart. It seemed with every step forward, her pulse quickened until she could hear the blood sounding in her ears. She was hoping against hope that he was only teasing her, but alas Byakuya rarely lied, and the moment they were on the wide dirt road the horse effortlessly picked up a trot.

Feeling an upward jolt the moment the horse extended into the choppy two-beat gait, Hisana floundered for a moment before finally relenting and wrapping her thin arms around him. She could have _died_. Her cheeks reddened, her blood ran both icy and hot simultaneously, and her heart drummed in her chest.

Byakuya, however, struggled to compose himself against the strength of her wiry arms. For someone so small and fragile, she clung tightly against him, nearly throwing him off kilter. But, after a few strides, she quickly acclimated to the gait, and the pressure of her limbs against his waist waned in intensity. Byakuya inhaled the breath she had knocked out of him, and steadily began to bring the horse to a collected trot thus making it easier for both of them to sit.

"Are you alright?" she asked. She was trying so hard to stave off the urge to cough due to the exertion of trying to keep a secure seat.

He shot her a cold over-the-shoulder stare in reply. Hisana caught his gesture and a faint smile crossed her lips. What others might have interpreted as a cold expression, she saw a glimmer of puzzlement radiating from those dark eyes. The look wordlessly begged the question, "Why do you _care_?"

"Your wounds – I did not reinjure them did I?" she asked softly, trying to put what little distance she could between his back and her chest. Her effort was entirely in vain, however, because the moment she managed to put space between them, the mare tripped over a bump on the path which sent her colliding into his back.

"I am fine," his voice cracked slightly under the impact of her bumping into him.

Hisana gave up her futile attempt to distance herself from him, and finally decided to rest her cheek against his shoulder. In response to this sudden closeness, she could feel the muscles in his back tense under her. A lazy grin lifted the corners of her mouth upward. _'__Perhaps now he is just as uncomfortable as I am__ about this__.' _She chuckled inwardly at the thought. _'__Perhaps…'_ She closed her eyes as she settled against him. _'Perhaps this closeness is intoxicating,'_ she thought dreamily.

Byakuya felt every muscle in his body tense the moment he felt her relax against him. His brows lowered and his body heated under her. Trying to push the unfamiliar stirrings away, he straightened his posture and turned his thoughts to the terrain before him. However, the moment he caught the fragrance of her perfume on the wind, he could no longer resist the urge to eye her from over his shoulder. She was resting, yet even in peace she looked troubled. Her features, while the serenest he had ever seen them, still expressed a touch of sadness – of melancholy.

Byakuya turned his attention back to the view in front of him before urging the horse into a slow canter. The sudden change in both gait and speed drew Hisana from her quiet state of contemplation. Her once steadily beating heart raced as adrenaline washed over her. Unintentionally her grip around him also strengthened as she lifted her head to see what lay ahead. Realizing that Byakuya was just trying to make haste for the sake of time and not because there was something plaguing the road, Hisana once again readjusted herself to the horse's tempo and settled against him.

They continued on, alternating between gaits – walk, trot, and canter – for a long while. It was not until he felt both Hisana's warmth through his robes intensify and the horse under him tire that Byakuya decided to stop briefly in the forest. He gently guided the horse off the path and into a small clearing between the trees and halted.

Feeling the horse stop from under her, Hisana groggily peeled herself away from him and turned her gaze skyward to get an estimation of how late it was. The sun was veiled by the canopy of tree limps above her, but through the branches and pine she could tell that the sun was sitting directly over them. Tiredly, she placed a hand against her head to wipe away the sweat dripping from her brow. "It's so hot," she muttered under her breath.

"It really isn't," he said calmly as he swung his right leg over the front of the saddle and dismounted. "You're feverish."

Hisana leaned forward slightly, bracing her weight on her arms in front of her as she watched him tie the reins to a low hanging branch. He then turned back around and moved to the left side of the horse in order to help her off. Hisana mindlessly followed his nonverbal cues and leaned down, placing her hands on both sides of his shoulders as she felt him ease her to the ground.

Byakuya looked her over – her skin was blanched and glistening from perspiration. Dark grey circles formed under her eyes; these circles played in stark contrast against her otherwise ashen complexion. Even her eyes appeared dull and listless.

"The coughing seems to have lessened," she said, noticing how he was looking at her -- like she was in need of being hauled away and quarantined.

"Sit," he ordered rather softly – too softly, he chided himself as he began unfastening the parcel of provisions from the saddle.

When he had glanced back behind him, he saw that she had complied with his order and was resting against a large knotty root of a tree. Her eyes were closed, he noted mindlessly to himself as he neared her with the provisions.

The moment his shadow fell over her, Hisana weakly opened her eyes and feigned a small smile before closing her eyes again. "Medicine?" she said softly.

Untying the fabric of the bag, Byakuya kneeled in front of her. Finding two bottles of medicine, he read the handwritten directions on both before leaning in closer to inspect her further. Hisana only responded by turning her head slightly away from him. "You smell nice," she said distantly -- her mind not quite all there.

Byakuya cocked a brow. It was clear that the fever was getting the better of her, he thought to himself before glancing back down at the bottles. He inhaled deeply before gently placing the back of his hand against her cheek to feel for temperature. The minute he did so her eyes popped open; her stunned gaze meeting his calm one.

"Here," he said withdrawing from her. He glanced back down at the parcel, finally determining which bottle of medicine she needed based on her temperature. He quickly handed her the medicine before looking through the other items in the bags. Food, medicine, water, and… He knew the distinctive curvature of a sheathed blade well even in shade. His brows lowered as he shot another passing glance over at the tantō. Taking the container of water, he covered the blade with the burlap bag.

"Here," his tone became clipped as he shoved the water container forward.

She raised a hand in front of her, signaling that she was just finishing the last gulp of medicine. "Thank you." She took the water and looked him over. Not impervious to his sudden change in mood, she glanced down at the bag of provisions, wondering what could have upset him. Then, it hit her.

"You saw the tantō in the bag," she observed lowly.

His eyes widened slightly, and, even despite his effort to hide the sudden slip of his mask of stoicism, Hisana had noticed his change in expression. "Mai insisted that I take it for my protection."

The lines of his face hardened.

"She was worried that we would be assaulted by the local bandits. She was worried that I would be unprotected without it. Nothing more," she explained evenly.

He looked her over. His eyes blank, lifeless as he stared in her direction. However, the aim of his gaze was clearly not her. Hisana in turn watched him intently. She thought she recognized that look in his eyes once before – when Loki first attacked them. "What's wrong?" she asked, instinctively lowering her voice to just above a whisper.

"Silence." His mind was trying to discern from where the sudden shift in spiritual pressure had come.

The trees swayed, the sky seemed to darken, and the wind quickly began to pick up around them. Hisana lifted her gaze to see that even the horse had stopped grazing and was becoming increasingly agitated. Anxious, she sat up attentive and probed her companion. Byakuya had resumed a standing position and was surveying their surroundings as he decided what mode of action was necessary.

"Come," he said. With swift ease, he yanked her to her feet and began leading her back to the horse, who was beginning to dance about.

Terror gripped her heart as she tried to read his stern features. "What is going on?"

With little effort, he boosted her onto the saddle, yanked the reins free from the branch, and stuffed them in her hands.

In wide-eyed fear, which only grew due to his inability to communicate what was happening, Hisana managed to stay the horse from bolting as she watched him retrieve the tantō.

"Here," he said, shoving the sheathed blade into her hand. "Take this and go."

"_Go_?" she echoed. An unfamiliar feeling of abandonment clouded her mind and heart.

"Yes," he said, moving to the horse's front. He firmly gripped the bridle, steadying the mare from madly dashing away. "Go as far and as fast as she can carry you and don't look back. Make for town."

"But, what about you?" she cried, feeling the horse begin to shift forward uneasily the moment he released his grasp from the bridle. "Where will I meet you again?" she called, still fighting the horse for control.

Byakuya's stony expression softened if only for a moment. "Go," he responded evenly.

Hisana felt the burn of the reins against her hands. No longer able to restrain the horse, the two flew forward.

"Be careful. Whatever you do, _please_, be careful."

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks to all of you who have read this far! And thanks to all of those who have reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback!

To **NoName**: Um, I'm not sure how many more chapters I have in store for this story. (Well, perhaps as many as it takes to get this "romance" off the ground -- which is proving rather difficult if you couldn't already tell!) I guess I'd ballpark it at around 12 chapters. However, that estimate is really tentative


	9. Dreams

Chapter 9: Dreams

The wind howled in her ears as she leaned forward in the saddle to steady herself against the horse's staccato gait. Struggling to keep her balance, Hisana grabbed a tuff of mane and clenched it tightly in her hands. Her heart hammered away in her chest and her mouth went dry as she tried to find her rhythm.

_'Oh, I hope I don't fall,'_ she thought bitterly to herself.

Part of her wanted to look back the moment she saw a flash illuminating her way through the shades of blues and blacks. It was clear that the flashing lights were coming from behind her. She was just about to turn her head to glance over her shoulder when she remembered Byakuya's order: "… don't look back."

"Don't look back," she repeated to herself. But, her lapse in concentration had proven fatal. By the time she turned back to face the landscape in front of her it was too late. A loud snapping sound echoed through the forest, and then she felt the mare jerk from under her – unseating her. Hisana was sent singing through the air.

"No!" she screamed, seeing it play out in front of her in what felt like slow motion.

Within a fraction of a second, she felt her body crash to the ground. Gasping for air, Hisana lifted her head as she frantically tried to fill her lungs – she felt as if she was drowning in silence as she labored to breathe. The moment she managed to draw breath, Hisana felt her muscles relax, and she instinctively lowered her head against her arm. Almost instantly after her struggle to breathe ceased, she felt sharp jabs of pain shooting down her right side.

"Ugh," she whimpered, pulling herself up despite the agony.

Sitting erect on her knees, Hisana glanced down to see her kimono was now drenched in blood. Frantic hands felt against the wetness until they reached the origin of her pain – her right ribcage. With jaws tightened in pain, Hisana tugged on the folds of her kimono until she found the place where it had torn. Feeling with light hands, she caressed the wound.

A sigh escaped her. It wasn't too angry, she noted to herself. Pulling her hand away, she glanced down to see that it was now stained a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes lingered on the sight for a moment longer before she turned her gaze to the horse. The mare was lying on its side, dead.

"Dead?" Hisana exclaimed in a hushed voice. "A broken leg perhaps, but death?" Feeling an uneasiness churn in her stomach, she turned to examine the surrounding woods. She was just about to look behind her when she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist before snatching her up.

Scared and in pain, Hisana let out a primal scream the moment she felt pressure against her ribs. She had hardly any time to glimpse her kidnapper when she felt the two come to an abrupt stop. Not realizing where she was or who she was with, Hisana's footing wavered, and a wave of nausea began its ascent up the back of her throat.

The speed at which she had been forced had clearly disoriented her, and she took a clumsy step forward. Finding nothing but air underneath her foot, she felt terror clench her heart. Her descent from the sturdy tree limb was nigh; however, this was quickly redressed by her captor, who snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

Seeing double, Hisana's weight shifted erratically from foot to foot as she tried to maintain her footing. She shut her eyes, hoping that would aid her in recovering her balance. But, just as her feeling of disequilibrium was about to hit a critical low, she felt the stranger's arm tighten against her waist, steadying her. The pressure needed to stabilize her, however, flooded Hisana with intense agony.

Just as another pain-filled cry was about to escape her, Hisana felt a warm moist pressure against her lips. Her eyes reflexively flew open and widened once she realized her mouth had been stopped by a kiss.

_'What?'_ her thoughts screamed as she tried to break away. She, however, was only met by a cold darkness.

---

Sharp breath in, exhale, sharp breath in, exhale – rising, falling, rising, falling.

Azumi watched her friend's struggle for life. She observed her pained expression, and her even more painful breathing. "I'm so sorry, Hisana," she yelped between sobs. "I'm so terribly sorry." Azumi took her friend's cold lifeless hand in her warm ones and squeezed it tightly, willing vitality back into Hisana.

The moment Hisana felt another's touch, she was sent reeling. Her unconscious mind tormented – vastly disturbed – by both illness and injury. She snatched her hand from Azumi's firm grasp and thrashed about before settling down again.

Mr. Hideyoshi stepped into the room having heard the loud sounds of rustlings in the hallway. "The fever has gotten to her," his soft voice wafted through the room, announcing his presence.

Azumi quickly snapped herself around to address her patron. "Mr. Hideyoshi." She bowed her head reverently.

"Once the fever has broken, her delirium too will vanish. Now, come. Leave Hisana to rest in peace."

Azumi's gaze lingered on Hisana a moment longer before she took to her feet. Carefully dusting herself off, she turned to face Mr. Hideyoshi. "What did the doctor say?"

"She has a terrible chest cold and a few broken ribs – all of which, I've been assured, are _survivable_." He offered the young girl a smile, and, placing a soft hand to her back, led her to the doorway.

"I'm so sorry, Hisana," she turned to murmur incoherently under her breath before exiting the room.

- - -

Shadows scattered across the floor of the forest the moment dark clouds blanketed the once clear sky. The rustling of leaves and tree limps swaying to and fro sounded in her ears. Yet despite the snaps and moans of the distressed forest, there was a strange stillness in the air.

_'I'm dreaming,'_ Hisana thought to herself as she turned to eye her surroundings. _'This is the same forest, so I must be dreaming.'_

Then everything froze in place around her – time stopped.

Swallowing hard, Hisana panned the vista in front of her. There was something _wrong_; she could feel it gnawing at the pit of her stomach. "What is _this_?" she muttered aloud, sure that no one was around.

Gathering her nerve, she took a step forward. Expecting to feel the burden of illness mixed with pain, Hisana was surprised to note that her body was free of its mortal agony. Her chest was no longer plagued by a heavy pressure. Her ankle and ribs no longer emanated a dull burning sensation when weight was applied to them, and her fever had lifted. "Clearly, a dream…"

Restored to full health, Hisana moved with a little more purpose down the dirt path when she viewed the strangest sight: A few paces in front of her, she saw herself suspended in midair.

"My fall from the horse!" she gasped. "That's right. Something had hit her in the side and she had bucked up only to come crashing to the ground. I must have been thrown off when she spooked," she rambled, absently turning her attention to the downed horse that remained frozen in position.

She blinked to clear her eyes; however, the moment she reopened them, the surrounding area had drastically shifted around her. No longer was she in the forest, she was now in a bustling town, and time returned to its normal fluid pace.

"Inuzuri," she said, distantly looking around. Hungrily taking in the sight, sounds, and smells of the hazy dilapidated district, Hisana's heart struck an icy cord. It was all coming back to her now…

"It was morning then, wasn't it?" She turned her gaze skyward to see the dull brightness of the morning sun beating down upon the town. "It was such a clear day, too."

Memories flooded her senses, overtaking her. Even after all those years, she still _remembered_ everything about _that_ day. She remembered the smell of the market place. Burnt bread, day old fruit, and the scent of cinnamon stewed apples perfumed the air. She also remembered the road she had traveled, and how she had felt while stammering down it. Her limps had felt heavy like lead, her body had been weary and wreaked, and in her arms she had cradled a tightly swaddled bundle.

"Sister," she cried out distantly as she continued down the path. "I left you here."

Time halted once again the moment she reached the door where she had placed the swaddled infant. "Right here," she whispered, glancing downwards at the bundle. Hesitantly, Hisana bent at the knee and moved her hands over the scratchy cloth that shielded the baby girl.

"Sister…" Her finger tips gently brushed against the fraying fabric before she found it within her to pull back part of the material to expose the child's face.

The moment she moved to fold the fabric back, Hisana felt a cold apprehension clench her chest. A chilly jolt raced through her veins as she slowly bent the cloth back. She knew she should not have looked. She realized that this was all just a lucid dream – a mere ghost locked deep within the confines of her mind, yet she could not resist.

"Sister!" she screeched, reeling backwards. Her hand was firmly cupped against her gaping mouth as her eyes stayed trained on what she had uncovered – a tiny skeleton of a child.

Feeling the air knocked out of her lungs, Hisana's body went limp against the dirty black ground. _'Please, wake up! Just wake up! This is only a bad dream – a nightmare…'_

She tightly pressed her eyes shut and tried to calm her breathing.

When she found the strength to reopen her eyes, she found that her world had shifted yet again. She was now met by the cold hues of blues and backs coloring the forest. _'Here again?' _she thought to herself, befuddled. Before she had time to fully assess the situation, time began to fly forward and she resumed her rightful role in the night's events.

Every sensation felt so _real_ to her. She could feel the cold air biting against her skin as she crashed down to the ground, landing sharply on a rather large rock. "My ribs!" she yelped, experiencing the pain in her side with the same intensity she had experienced during the real fall.

Hisana glanced up only to find her world painted black. Only tactile sensations filled her - from the pain of her cracked ribs to the wheezing she felt vibrating deep within her chest to the soft warmth of another pressing against her mouth… A gasp caught in Hisana's throat the moment she remembered feeling the last sensation. She lightly touched her lips where his mouth had been, then she recalled what had happened… or rather, was thrown back into the memory in her dreamy state.

She had been caught in the throes of pain when the stranger he had decided to silence her lips with his own. Hisana felt her body tense seeing the memory play out in front of her. "_Byakuya?"_ the sound of his name on her ears sent a shiver down her spine. However, on further inspection, she quickly realized that he had only used the kiss as a diversion so he could spy the two predators lurking below them in silence.

That memory, however, was quickly replaced as the scenery around her melted. The cool hues of the forest were quickly replaced by the warm reds, yellows, and tans of the town during midday. Hisana, however, had little chance to appreciate her surroundings for now she was lying pressed against the ground disoriented and dry heaving.

Hisana glanced up to see Byakuya looming above her. "You must have a negative reaction to my flash-steps."

_'__Didn't he already know that? __Wasn't that what he __had __said __after we had escaped from Loki?__'_ she asked herself, still aware that she was dreaming. _'Or did he say th__at when I had become delirious after he subdued the two who were following us?'_

Her question was shuffled to the back of her thoughts the moment she felt him try to pick her up again. Her eyes clouded over and she no longer perceived him as her mind became stricken by madness. Her movements became wild, aggressive, and without reason.

"Let me go!" she screamed over and over again until her throat ached and her voice had become hoarse and cracked.

"Let me go!" she yelled again, this time waking from her slumber to find herself cold, wet, and being held down outside in the dead of night.

The moment her blurry vision cleared, Hisana's wild struggling ceased. "Byakuya?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

Noticing that she had finally awoken from her trance, Byakuya's harsh grip loosened against her. Dark eyes quietly looked her over, watching intently as she turned her head to face the sounds of the nearby river flowing under the bridge they were on.

"Where am I?" she asked, dumbfounded as to how she had gotten outside in the dead of night when the last thing she remembered was lying sprawled out against the dirt dry heaving.

"Quiet," he whispered softly as he collected her up into his arms. "You were experiencing a bout of somnambulism."

"Somnambulism," she repeated softly, now realizing that her fingers rested gently against his lips. "I –I," she stuttered before moving to pull away. Byakuya, however, swiftly stayed her.

In response, Hisana glanced up at him. Her eyes wide as she observed the expression he was wearing. He seemed to be at peace. The lines of his face were soft, almost gentle. And his eyes gazed down upon her with the intensity Hisana thought a gardener would use when examining a rare flower. She almost wished she could capture the way he looked in her hazy mind forever – even if it was only a figment of her delirium.

"Thank you," she said, unaware of the fact that she was lightly tracing the contours of his cheek.

Feeling the gentle caress of her fingertips, Byakuya stopped her hand with his. Hisana smiled faintly before lowering her heavy eyelids.

"Captain Kuchiki," she heard a familiar voice call a distance away.

She felt Byakuya shift next to her in response.

"I'm sorry I made you wait. We were having a few problems subjugating the detainees. Although, I would have hoped that my officer would have been more hospitable than to let you wait outside in the rain."

_'Mr. Chan?'_ Hisana thought to herself, recognizing the voice.

"I chose to take a walk," Byakuya responded, taking Hisana in his arms. Shifting her weight slightly, he reached behind him and grabbed the handle of his umbrella.

"Look what you found," Kenji observed, releasing a slight chuckle as he neared Byakuya, "the girl from the restaurant. Is she the sp-"

Byakuya's pointed glare quickly silenced the man. "Where are Loki and Dow?"

"They're being transported back to Seireitei for sentencing. Loathsome punks."

Noticing that Byakuya was focusing his gaze on the woman in his arms, Kenji gestured for his assistant to come forth.

"Mr. Takahashi!" she stated, standing at attention.

"Take this _girl_ back to the Serenity House."

"Yes, sir!" she said, stepping forward a few paces before hesitantly pausing once she neared Byakuya. Despite her wish to fulfill her commander's orders, she wasn't completely blinded by the desire to serve. "Um," she hummed, nervously trying to get Byakuya's attention.

Giving the young officer little regard, Byakuya carefully handed Hisana over to the girl.

"Thank you," she responded cheerfully before moving to execute her orders with haste.

Kenji watched as the officer disappeared into the darkness of nightfall before turing back around. "Aye," he sighed, seeing that Byakuya was slowly walking away.

"Hey," Kenji called, catching up with the captain.

Byakuya gave the man a sidelong gaze the moment Kenji was walking in step with him.

"Were you able to find out where Kido or Joy are?" Kenji asked.

"No. Dow and Loki were reluctant to speak on their whereabouts."

"Well, engaging in battle does that sometimes," Kenji retorted offhandedly. "We couldn't get the kids to talk either. Even given extreme measures they remained close mouthed." Kenji looked over at Byakuya, trying to gauge the man's reaction.

"Hey, so was that the spy just now?" he asked, almost excitedly.

Byakuya lifted a brow as he spied the man out of the corner of his eye. "No."

"Then who was she? An 'in'?"

"Perhaps…"


	10. Proposal

Chapter 10: Proposal

"Dr. Toya, it is pleasant to see you this morning. May I inquire after what brings you here?" Mr. Hideyoshi said agreeably over a cup of tea. He surveyed the man in front of him. Dr. Toya was an older gentleman possessing both graying hair and thin wrinkles. He stood tall at approximately 182 centimeters, and was slightly built considering his frame.

"It is nice that you have received me so warmly this early in the morning," Dr. Toya replied with a slight bow of his head. He took a sip of tea; his penetrating eyes flickering up from the cup to gaze over at Mr. Hideyoshi.

"Oh, you're too polite. After all these years of providing us with wonderful service, Toya, I would expect us to speak less formally than we do."

Dr. Toya smiled, placing his cup down. He looked clearly anxious about something, Mr. Hideyoshi noted to himself. "Is there something wrong, Doctor?" he asked, concerned.

"No. No. It's just, well, even despite having done this once before – I suppose no one really becomes an expert on the matter when they only do it once every 50 years or so… But, now I've digressed. You see, as I was trying to say, pardon my anxiety. It's just I've become very fond of one of your hostesses from afar…"

Mr. Hideyoshi chucked in reply. "You mean Aya? She's served you quite a few times if I recall correctly, so I would hardly call your fondness from '_afar_'."

"No," Dr. Toya interrupted softly. "Aya _is_ a very lovely girl, but I do not think she is suitable for the purposes I have in mind."

At these words, Mr. Hideyoshi reflexively straightened his posture. The color and expression quickly drained from his once rosy and lively countenance. Now, the lines of his face tightened, and his once soft blue eyes deadened. This sudden change in appearance, however, was not lost on Dr. Toya, who paused momentarily to cautiously observe the man seated in front of him before continuing.

"While Aya's company is never dull, I must admit that she, herself, is quite wild for my tastes when looking for a wife."

Mr. Hideyoshi's expression grew icy as he inhaled a cold sharp breath. "I see. You have found someone here at the Serenity House who you think will suit you well as a wife?"

"Indeed," Dr. Toya said, averting his gaze to the mat in front of him. "I think Hisana would make a suitable wife."

Mr. Hideyoshi held his breath for a moment, comprehending what the man was asking. His jaw reflexively tightened, and his lips curved downward into a frown. "Hisana?"

"I would gladly pay off any debt she owes to the House," he began but was quickly cut off.

"I own no one. They may choose to go and be with whomever they wish. They are not indentured servants."

Dr. Toya lifted his gaze, hoping he had not offended Mr. Hideyoshi too terribly. "What I mean to say is that I wish for Hisana's hand in marriage."

Mr. Hideyoshi lifted his head and glanced down at the man, unconvinced.

"Hisana is frail as I'm sure you are already well aware. Her previous brush with death and whatever else she experienced during her absence will leave her in constant need of medical attention I am sure." Dr. Toya lowered his head as he spoke the words. "I will always make sure she is provided for in whatever manner I can."

Hideyoshi couldn't deny that the good doctor made an attractive offer. Hisana's health had never been terribly wonderful, and being married to a well established man would prove beneficial. Dr. Toya was also well respected and well-mannered. She would be offered a secure life if nothing more.

"I," Hideyoshi began, trying to find the appropriate response. "I will not block your hand if you wish to propose to Hisana. However, it will have to be her choice."

Dr. Toya nodded in agreement. "I expected nothing more."

Mr. Hideyoshi's eyes trailed to the floor, and his heavy white brow furrowed as he thought the matter over. "When do you plan on…"

"When she returns to work. I will request her services and ask her then."

"She will be…" '_Heartbroken,'_ Mr. Hideyoshi wanted to say, but stopped himself. "She will be delighted, I am sure."

"Her delight in response to my proposal is desirable, but I am a pragmatic man, Mr. Hideyoshi. My only hope is that she will accept."

Closing his eyes, Mr. Hideyoshi meditated on the matter once more. "She returns to work today."

"But, it's only been a day since I saw her!" Dr. Toya's exclamation was low.

"She can be very willful, Doctor."

"I suppose that is a trait inherit in most women."

Mr. Hideyoshi smiled in reply. "It is."

---

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Azumi asked as she worriedly examined her friend.

"I feel fine, really. I think being confined to my room is more of a hinder than a help," Hisana replied, taking her place at the breakfast table.

"But you were so ill, Hisana. And then only last night you were retrieved by one of the local officers due to your sleepwalking."

Hisana furrowed her brow befuddled by this. "I had been caught sleepwalking?" Even though she could not remember such an incident, it did explain why she had woken up feeling stiff and sticky.

"Yes! I suppose you wouldn't remember now would you?"

"No. Not at all. Who brought me back?"

"Some female officer, I think. It was Aya who received you…"

"Indeed it was," the familiar intonation washed over Hisana, who instinctively turned to face the sing-song voice of Aya as she walked into the residential dining room.

"Aya," Hisana muttered softly to herself.

"You should really thank me, Hisana. I'm sure if Mr. Hideyoshi had known that you were wandering around town in the dead of night in the rain, he would have kicked you out on sight. Especially considering all of the trouble you have caused, Hisana," she spat. Her red lips curled up into a smirk as she cocked a well tweezed brow. "You really are more pain than you're worth."

"Oh, shut up, Aya. Stop picking on Hisana," Azumi fired back at the girl. "Don't you have an appointment with the good doctor this afternoon to get rid of a _certain nuisance_?"

"Umf," Aya snorted as she sauntered further into the room. "What would you know about meeting with men of respect, Azumi?"

"All I know is that my encounters involving the other sex usually don't involve me on my back!"

Hisana quickly stayed her fiery friend by squeezing the girl's hand. "Azumi," she said lowly, "please, you don't mean that."

"You really are a child, Azumi," Aya muttered, taking a ripened plum and moving back to the door. "Although," she stated, halting short of the exit, "perhaps Hisana could give you a few pointers considering her absence was taken in the company of a man."

"You!" Azumi spat, shooting up to her feet.

"Don't pay attention to her, Azumi," Hisana warned, calmly tugging on her friend's hand.

"Oh, please. Don't play so innocent, Hisana. Surely, during _all that time_ alone you must have offered him your _services_. Otherwise, why would he have grown so tired of you so quickly?"

"What do you mean by _that_?" Azumi said, moving to lunge forward, but she was stayed by Hisana.

"He and his friend requested both you and me to attend to them when they come today, Azumi. It seems Hisana was just a mere _plaything_ and nothing more."

"You take that back, Aya, or I swear I'll…" Azumi's growing animosity was only being contained by her friend's ever waning grip.

Aya chuckled at the girl's display. "Oh, you should be complemented, Azumi…"

"They requested you two?" Hisana echoed distantly. Her eyes trailed to her right as she fought back the stab of pain that hit her heart. She didn't know why she felt so bad, nor did she completely understand the meaning of the pain she experienced. She was, however, rather sure of the intentions of one Byakuya. His presence was not welcomed at the Serenity House as far as she was concerned as long as he suspected that one of the hostesses was a spy.

Aya's delicate features darkened, revealing the inner demon hidden behind her fair façade. "Indeed. There was not even so much as a mention made regarding you, Hisana." She narrowed her focus on Hisana, expecting the woman to become agitated. However, Hisana's expression, while one of dejection, was not inappropriately so. Aya quickly grew bored with Hisana, and departed amidst the sounds of Azumi yelling at her.

"Don't upset yourself on her account, Azumi. You know what Aya can be like."

"Yeah, and that doesn't mean I have to like it!" she said haughtily in the direction of the door. "Sometimes, Hisana, it wouldn't kill you to stand up to that woman."

Hisana's soft eyes glanced up at her friend. "Negative reinforcement is _still_ reinforcement, you know."

The darkness over Azumi's brow lifted as she kneeled back down to resume her place at the table. "I wish I had your patience, Hisana."

Hisana smiled softly at the girl's words. "And I your youthful vigor…"

---

Byakuya arrived ahead of Kenji and was, thus, asked to wait.

"Sir, you may take your stay in either the indoor garden or the outside one," Koda suggested. She politely led him to the courtyard having perceived a slight change in expression when she offered him the latter of the two options.

"I'll inform you of Mr. Chan's arrival," she assured him before bowing deeply and turning to leave.

Byakuya's attention, however, never lifted from the garden. It did not possess the diversity of flora that he had come to expect of the gardens in Seireitei. All of the flowers were quite common, and none of which were vibrantly colored. However, he had to admit that it was probably in good repair given its relative location.

He was just about to near the small puddle of water which he supposed passed for a "stream" when he heard the soft lull of a shamisen in the distance. Concentrating his focus on where the music was emanating, he stepped lightly across the courtyard toward the side of a small tea house. Peering around the edifice, Byakuya finally determined who was strumming the instrument.

"Hisana," he whispered – her name soft on his lips.

There she was kneeled on a tatami mat. She was garbed in a light green kimono holding the instrument delicately in her lap. Despite the fact that she was not extraordinarily _proficient_ at playing the shamisen, Byakuya managed to filter out the occasional "plunk" as his eyes hungrily focused on her. Uncommonly attentive, he stared at her for what could have been seconds, minutes, or even hours for he lost all interest in time. It was not until his gaze, by chance, caught a strange movement in his periphery that he first noticed a man seated opposite of her.

The spell that was seemingly woven over him quickly broke the moment he turned his attention to the gentleman. Older, thin, and lanky, the man watched her with nervous, probing eyes. He looked as if he had something to say, yet could not find the appropriate time to speak.

"Aw, don't tell me that you're getting soft on the diner girl?" The voice was unmistakably Kenji's, Byakuya thought ruefully. He had felt the man's presence earlier but had chosen to ignore it until _now_.

Turning to face the Kenji, Byakuya wore an expression of severe disapprobation. "You're _late_," he spat, taking a few strides forward.

"Got caught up with some _unfinished_ business. The two kids should finally be on their way to receive the penalty for their actions."

Byakuya didn't respond.

"I suppose you're ready to meet the two suspects, eh?"

Byakuya wordlessly glanced over his shoulder, but the object of his gaze was not Kenji.

She looked happy, he noted much to his chagrin…

---

Hisana sat in her room confused and torn. She had been sitting there in quiet contemplation for what felt like hours. The events of that afternoon were still fresh in her thoughts.

_"Will you accept my offer __and__ become my wife?"_

The proposal sounded so… terribly…. stiff, she had to admit. Or, perhaps, she perceived it as sounding awkward because it had come so unexpectedly. She would have never expected by Dr. Toya's actions that she held any favor with him. On the rare occasion that he came to the Serenity House as a customer, he had always requested Aya's company.

_"I understand that this is all very sudden. And, I know that we are not very well acquainted…"_

Those words were a definite understatement in Hisana's estimation. She only knew Dr. Toya as a physician and that was it. His entire being, as she regarded him, centered on that one aspect of his life. She knew nothing of his history, his family, or his friends. In fact, she knew nothing of his current life. She didn't know his likes, dislikes, his favorite color, flower, or even his favorite dish.

_"But, I feel that I can provide you a secure future. I feel as if we could be happy in each other's company…"_

She swallowed hard and managed to choke down a lung-full of air as her mind replayed the memory with startling clarity. How could he be so sure that he could make her happy? He didn't even know her. He didn't know of her capricious nature; her propensity to run when cornered. He knew nothing of her past – of her _sister_ – the one motivating factor in her life that made her get up every morning and work to make enough money to provide a life for _them._ He knew nothing of her burning desire to return to Inuzuri and scour that place until she found her sister. He knew nothing of her need to resolve her past at the expense of all logic and sound judgment.

_"__Does__ Mr. Hideyoshi__ know of this proposal?"_

She had asked the question in an attempt to maintain her head. The feeling of baited breath and cold shock still resonated deep within her. She had wanted to flee that very moment. She had wanted terribly to collect her things, sell them for whatever she could get, and return to Inuzuri to find her sister. She wanted to _leave_ – to melt into the wood surrounding her, and escape.

_"Mr. Hideyoshi approved."_

She couldn't deny the bitter sting of betrayal the moment he so politely dealt the blow.

'How could Mr. Hideyoshi do something like this?' had been her thoughts.

But, now, with a calmer head, Hisana realized that he had only done it in her best interest. Dr. Toya was a well respected physician, and his offer was probably the best she could ever hope for given her meager position in the scheme of things.

But, perhaps the factor that crushed her the most was logic. Stupid, stupid, logic. Logically, she should have accepted even before he had gotten the question out of his mouth good. He was her best and, sadly, only prospect for marriage. Certainly, Mr. Hideyoshi could not keep her around forever. She would soon lose her value and wind up being only a burden.

_"I do not expect your answer now. __No, not in haste.__ That would be most impolite. I wish__ for you to medi__t__at__e on my offer for at least a week. After seven days time, I will return and will accept your answer – no questions asked." _

He had left shortly afterwards, Hisana remembered as she thought back on it. She wished she could have demonized Dr. Toya for creating such a dilemma. But she couldn't. His manners had been too impeccable, and he had been so considerate of her feelings.

Hisana grimly lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip nervously as she pondered the consequences of her actions.

"Hisana?"

Jerking back, startled, she turned to see Azumi standing in her doorway.

"I'm sorry," the young girl said softly. "I knocked a few times and didn't hear any response. I was afraid something might have happened to you. You didn't show up for dinner."

"No. No, don't worry about me," Hisana sighed, shaking off her previous thought. "How was _the_ service?" Hisana couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth, and quickly cupped her lips with her hand.

Azumi looked down at her, trying to feign a cheery expression. "It was nice. Aya did most of the work seeing as she's a show off. Mr. Byakuya looked terribly distracted by something or other so I attended to him since Aya quickly tired of his nonresponsive demeanor. Mr. Byakuya is the noble, correct?"

A faint smile crossed Hisana's lips at the mention of his name. "Yes," she replied softly. "He is the one."

Azumi managed a solemn smile and shut the door behind her. "You are fond of him."

Hisana exhaled a small snort and redirected her gaze. "What makes you think that? I hardly know him, and what I do know of him I find loathsome."

"Your eyes sparkle when he is mentioned," Azumi stated softly as she slowly neared her friend. "More so than when Dr. Toya is mentioned."

"Oh, so you know already?" Hisana inhaled deeply and looked away as if she was trying to banish the thought out of existence.

"Koda has a big mouth, and she apparently stumbled upon part of the conversation."

Hisana's lips flatlined as she felt a sudden flutter in her stomach. "Dr. Toya is a good man."

"But you do not love him."

"It is normal to be disposed without love in such cases."

"_In such cases_, but we are talking about _you_."

"I don't know," Hisana said brusquely, returning her gaze back to Azumi, who was sitting close to her.

Observing her friend, Hisana realized that Azumi was fighting back tears. "You look upset, Azumi. What's the matter?"

Azumi bowed her head, and lowered her gaze to the floor. "I – I," she stammered, clearly distraught. "I made a terrible mistake, Hisana," she sobbed, burying her head into Hisana's shoulder.

Hisana calmly wrapped an arm around the girl, and began to stroke her hair. "Azumi, tell me what happened."

"I got involved with some really bad people, Hisana. _Really bad_."

"Oh no, Azumi. Not the Wolves?"

Still resting against Hisana's shoulder, Azumi nodded her head. "Not only them, but far worse people. Did anyone ever tell you why I came here?"

Hisana did not respond; her thoughts racing as she tried to comprehend what this all meant.

"There were some very bad men after me, Hisana. Debt collectors. I couldn't handle them so I came here to hide. But, eventually the past catches up with you, y'know? I didn't want to be taken back. I didn't want to work in the fortressed area of town anymore, Hisana. So, I followed the advice of one of my friends who had been taken in by the Band of Wolves. He said that if I contacted the person he gave me, they would grant me my one wish. In exchange, all I'd have to do was spy on Commander Kenji and subsequently, the Captain."

Hisana drew in a ragged breath. It explained everything. "So that's how you knew we were receiving a captain and commander the day that Aya was ill?"

Azumi lifted her head slightly and gave a pathetic nod. "Ugh hmm," she hummed. Her eyes were now puffy and red, and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"Did you get the matter with your debt resolved?"

Azumi shook her head sorrowfully. "I was supposed to meet the contact tonight. But, I don't know, Hisana. I'm terribly afraid. I don't want to go through with it. I don't know anything more about the captain or the commander than I did when this all began. I'm terrified that something terrible will happen to me if I go. I'm also terrified that something will happen to me if I don't go."

"Then let me go in your stead," Hisana said with quiet resolve.

"Hisana, I couldn't! You have no part in this!"

"Azumi, you'll get hurt."

"And you won't?"

"I don't know. But, I do know I couldn't live with myself if I could have prevented harm coming to another… No, not again."

"Hisana, you would really do that… _for me_?"

She nodded her head. "Where are you supposed to meet this person?"

Azumi's large eyes glimmered with sadness. "Hisana…"

"Tell me."

---

Dusk was falling around her. The stars were beginning to emerge in the nighttime sky as the sun slowly gave way to the moon. Hisana stood alone on the bridge, overlooking the small stream rushing underneath her.

_"You'll need to bring the contact something of value in order to get your wish."_

Hisana watched the sky's reflection darken in the clear waters below. _'Something of importance,'_ she thought; her mind still lingering on the prospect of someone granting another a "wish". She could hardly believe that such a possibility could be achieved.

"A wish," she said softly under her breath.

"The waters are not very deep if your _wish_ is to dispose of yourself over the bridge."

Hisana immediately turned to face the all too familiar voice. The moment her suspicions were confirmed, Hisana turned back to her water-gazing without properly acknowledging Byakuya's presence.

"Do I look that desperate?" she asked somberly, leaning her weight on the wide wooden railing.

Byakuya did not feel her question merited a response.

Hisana smiled lightly at the thought. "I wasn't considering it, but thank you for the advice. If I'm ever looking for a bridge in which I could throw myself off of, I'll make sure to consult you first." Her eyes widened as she spoke the words. She did not know what had taken hold of her tongue. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for," she said. Turning to apologize, she found that he did not look offended in the least. Although, it was hard to tell what he was thinking considering that he kept his feelings hidden under his impenetrable façade of stoicism.

"Perhaps it was gauche of me to suggest it."

Her eyes met his for a brief moment before she averted her gaze downward. That was perhaps the first time she could ever recall him being almost _humble_. "It will be a lovely night, I think," she said distantly, settling her sights on the darkening water.

"Lovely for a walk."

Hisana turned once more to him, not quite believing what she had heard. Had he, in his own wry way, asked her to join him? Or, was she simply reading too much into the comment?

"Who are you?" she asked, feeling him begin to slip away as he took a step forward to continue his stroll.

He paused short of her calling out to him. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki, the twenty-eighth head of the Kuchiki family."

Her blood went icy as she felt an irrepressible shiver crawl its way up her back. "Kuchiki?" she nearly gagged out. Not only was he a noble, he was a _Noble_ – one of the heads of the four noble families…

All of a sudden the earth seemed to have shifted under her very feet, and the distance between the two felt as if had become insurmountable. He was not only from Seireitei, he was the head of one of the four noble families, and a member of the Gotei 13. And she? She was but a mere commoner, and the lowest of the low of commoner having originated from the seventy-eighth district.

"And who are you?" he asked back, refusing to turn to address her.

"I am merely Hisana, a commoner from the seventy-eighth district," she answered him with as much pride as she could muster.

Byakuya slowly turned his head to get a better look at her. Even though he hid it well, Hisana could clearly see that he stood alarmed at the lowness of her standing. Finding his expression far too amusing for her own good, Hisana chuckled.

"I suppose you did not know the extent of my _common-__ness_?"

He did not respond. Instead his piercing eyes looked her over. Hisana was expecting a measurement of disgust to be veiled in his gaze, but if there was she could not detect it. He closed his eyes and turned back around. Hisana responded likewise and returned her gaze to the stream below her, noticing that the sky had become a velvety blanket of blacks and blues. Only the stars and full moon radiated any light down on the choppy water.

Hisana breathed a sigh, feeling suffocated under her own heavy thoughts. _'Azumi, how could you have been so foolish?'_ she could have cried out. Instead she shook her head and inhaled deeply, trying to quell the tension building inside her.

"Would you mind joining me for a walk?"

Hisana blinked, dumbfounded. She tilted her head slightly to the side as she considered his offer. "What sort of example would we being setting now that we are fully aware of each other's standing?"

"A much needed one."

She had no choice but to smile at his answer, and comply. Picking up a slight jog, Hisana made up ground and joined him at his side. Then, he yet again surprised her by offering her his arm. It was a slight motion – one that she barely caught out of the corner of her eye, yet instinctively she looped her arm through his.

"I wouldn't want you to injure an ankle."

She rolled her eyes.

He had her right up until the end…


	11. Go

Chapter 11: Go

Her arm was still firmly pressed against his when she spotted the Serenity House a few paces away. It would be a clean break, she thought to herself, unconsciously fidgeting against him. Her proximity to him was beginning to get to her. She felt tense and nervous in his company and she didn't understand why. She found his presence suffocating, and she had repressed the urge to untangle herself and run a few times now.

_'Hisana, get over yourself,'_ she chastised herself. _'You're not doing anything wrong. This is meaningless.'_ Hisana gave an imperceptible shake of her head before fixing her gaze on the small restaurant.

_'If it'__s so meaningless__ then why do I feel like this?__'_ The jolt of the thought itself knocked the breath right out of her. Reflexively, her muscles tensed.

Feeling him shift against her broke the horrible spell that had possessed her so thoroughly. "Something wrong?" Byakuya's voice was unusually soft.

_'He must have felt me pull against him…'_

Hisana jerked her head to the side to face him. "No. Nothing is the matter." Her voice must have heightened three octaves. "I-I've got to go," she sputtered, unintentionally running her words together.

Feeling her withdraw, Byakuya glanced down at her. His face was as shielded as ever, but Hisana thought that she saw a glint of inquisitiveness radiating from his eyes.

Slipping the remainder of her arm away from his, Hisana jogged a few paces forward before stopping short. "My manners!" she muttered lowly to herself.

Whirling around to address him, she bowed deeply. "Thank you for the walk. It was lovely!" And, she meant those words. Even as much as she hated to admit it, that hour in his company had proved to be one of the most pleasant experiences in her life. Perhaps that was what scared her the most. Happiness, as far as she was concerned, was a luxury that she could not afford – not until she had redressed her wrong…

Hisana bowed again before parting.

Scuttling toward the restaurant, she was ever mindful of where the moon was positioned in the sky. _'I still have time,'_ she thought, only somewhat relieved.

Byakuya stood silently watching as she disappeared inside the Serenity House.

There was something wrong, he observed. Hisana's usually detached demeanor had been replaced by one of anxiety and frustration. She had been unusually spooky and irritated.

Turning to walk away, Byakuya unconsciously placed a hand against the remnant of warmth still lingering where her arm had been tucked against his. Glancing down at the affected appendage, he felt a chill rush through him shortly followed by a surge of heat. His posture became rigid as he fought free from the strange stirrings that had just gripped him. He was now left with an all too familiar feeling – anger – angry that he could have let himself be taken by a common woman

_'She knows something…'_ he thought bitterly to himself.

---

Quickly, slipping her feet from her sandals upon entering the restaurant, Hisana bent to collect them before padding across the wooden floors toward the courtyard. Reaching out to slide the door leading to the outside open, Hisana was stopped cold by a voice.

"Hisana?"

It was Mr. Hideyoshi.

Gulping down a breath, Hisana's blood ran icy. She felt paralyzed by his presence, wishing that she could melt into the floorboards in order to avoid the gaze she felt burning into the back of her neck.

"Mr. Hideyoshi," she said weakly, still unable to find it within her to turn and face him.

"Why are you up so late? You weren't thinking about running away, were you?"

His words shocked her, and, reflexively, Hisana spun around to address him. "No, sir. The thought had never entered my head," she assured him in the most convincing manner possible.

"Very well, Hisana." He looked grave. His eyes were veiled in shadow, but she could tell that they were turned downward. He looked sad, and the dark blues and blacks of night and shadow only amplified this look of dismay.

"I just wanted to go for a walk in the courtyard," she choked out. It wasn't a total lie, she told herself. She _would_ have to take a rather long walk to meet the "contact" in the woods.

Mr. Hideyoshi didn't look completely convinced. "I suppose walking the streets would be dangerous so late at night."

"Indeed."

He nodded before turning his back to her. His movements were lethargic and slow as he took a few paces forward. "Be careful, Hisana. There are men out there who hold immeasurable power."

Hisana's eyes trailed to the slick wooden floor as she wordlessly nodded her head. She was sure Byakuya was one of those men…

When she glanced up to bid farewell to her benefactor, she found herself alone. Mr. Hideyoshi had disappeared into the darkness of the Serenity House.

Hisana felt her heart fall in sorrow as she turned to let herself out of the restaurant. Careful to slide the door back quietly so as not to disturb the other residents, Hisana crept out of the room and into the courtyard.

Feeling the night air cool her exposed hands and face, Hisana pulled her kimono tightly against her skin as she looked out onto the courtyard. "I don't have much time left," she noted to herself, taking a step forward.

_'__My feet!__'_ her mind cried the moment she felt the wetness of the grass seep through her socks and pierce her warm flesh. Immediately, she glanced down to see that she was still holding the thongs of her sandals loosely between her fingers.

Shaking her head at her absentmindedness, Hisana noiselessly placed the sandals on the ground and slipped back into them.

_'I have to hurry__,'_ she thought to herself, and picked up a trot the moment she neared the small teahouse on the far side. Pressing herself against the side of the edifice, Hisana shuffled sideways against it and a stubborn tree until she reached a small clearing which lead to the woods behind the restaurant.

The journey to the rendezvous point was long and rather arduous considering the amount of brush and vines growing wild in the woods and the constraints of her kimono. Seeing the bridge on which she was supposed to meet the contact only a few meters off, Hisana pushed through bramble until she felt a sharp pang of dread.

"Oh, no!" Her body burned at the realization that she had forgotten something important. "I need a valuable item…"

Hisana glanced back in the direction of the Serenity House. The trek back would cost her time – time that she certainly did not have to spare. The only item of value she had in her room was the kimono Mr. Hideyoshi had gifted her. And, even then, she didn't really feel like she _owned_ it, for, in her mind, the kimono was still his.

Pains of anxiety and jitters of nervousness struck her heart as she tried to think of a suitable item of value…

Gently patting against her robes, Hisana felt the recognizable bump of the tantō she had stuffed away inside her kimono. She had found an odd amount of comfort in carrying the blade around even though she knew that she could never sum up enough courage to actually use it. Tonight, given the clandestine circumstances, had provided the perfect opportunity to put the weapon to use.

Retrieving the concealed tantō, Hisana shuddered as she examined the sheathed blade in the moonlight. She found comfort in the_ idea_ of carrying it around as a means to protect herself, yet now that she held the blade in her hands, she couldn't repress the irresistible urge to shiver.

"I don't think this would be considered an appropriate token," she sighed before turning her gaze skyward. The minute hand was steadily moving against her.

Flustered, Hisana tightly shut her eyes and grimaced. If she was going to play the part of Azumi, she was going to have to give it her all. And with this thought, Hisana unsheathed the tantō. A harsh silvery gleam flashed its way down the sharp edge of the blade.

Hisana pressed her lips together, clenched her jaw, and tightly shut her eyes as she raised the blade…

---

Byakuya had made it back to the inn where he was staying.

The sound of the inn's rickety wooden door creaking back on its hinges proved comforting as it leant him a distraction from the otherwise deafening silence. Stepping lightly across the threshold, he noticed that the entry was blanketed by shadows and shade. Narrowing his eyes, Byakuya scanned the reception area, shutting the door behind him with the heel of his foot.

_Something was amiss._

The Lotus Inn never closed, Byakuya reminded himself as he advanced slowly forward. The clerks who worked the small lobby were Kenji's operatives. And, they never left their posts… But alas, no one was manning the desk.

Nearing the desk, Byakuya's eyes widened slightly once he saw what lied beyond the counter. Two bodies – that of a female and a male "clerk". Their uniforms were stained crimson and the wall behind them was covered in blood spatter. Both appeared unconscious if not dead.

Turning his attention to the once polished wooden floor, Byakuya examined a trail of blood leading to the nearby stairway. Whoever had attacked the clerks had suffered a wound in the process, he observed silently. He was just about to follow the droplets of blood when a stirring in his periphery stayed him.

"Please!" It was the female. She was trying to free herself from the weight of her fallen companion. "Please, sir," she gargled.

Byakuya gave the woman a sidelong glance before turning to face her. "What happened here?"

"We were attacked."

"Obviously," he stated darkly.

"The Wolves," she choked, blood pooling in the corners of her mouth. "The Wolves – they came. They were looking for you." A stream of red dribbled down her chin as she struggled to speak.

"Did they make any demands?"

Grasping the hilt of a dagger that had been used to cut the line to the panic button, the woman tore the blade from the floorboard and picked up a piece of paper that had once been secured by the dagger. "Here." She extended her arm forward, clenching the note in her hand.

Byakuya bent to take the note from the dying woman. Before turning it over to read, he turned his penetrating gaze to the clerk. "You two need aide."

She shook her head, "My companion has already gone cold, and Mr. Takahashi has gone for medical assistance for me. Although…" she trailed off.

Byakuya shot her one last glance before turning his gaze to the note in his hand.

"Moonstruck Bridge – Midnight."

His features tightened as he read the words hastily penned in thick black ink. "Where is the Moonstruck Bridge?"

"Take the easternmost path behind the inn. It should terminate a few kilometers off. Go left and follow the stream's edge and it will be to your left. You can't miss it. It's lit by the phosphorescent lilies – they sparkle so prettily this time of year…" She smiled faintly as she slowly began to descend into darkness.

Byakuya knew the look and smell of death, and it clung to the officer. She was waning, and it was too late to do anything for her. "Thank you," he said softly, sure that she hadn't heard it.

Straightening from his kneeled posture, Byakuya wrenched around the moment he heard a loud creak coming from the entryway. "Kenji," he addressed blankly.

"Byakuya," he replied. A medic usurped his position on the floor and quickly dashed to the fallen officers.

The commander gazed ahead, almost despondently. "I got a lead," came the flat reply to Byakuya's probing stare.

"The Moonstruck Bridge?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Kenji furrowed his brow, puzzled. "No," he said, shaking his head. "The tabernacle on the opposite side of the woods."

Byakuya handed the commander the note. "They are either trying to separate our efforts or one of the locations is a decoy."

Kenji took the sheet of paper and scanned it. "Indeed," he said distantly. "I don't think I can assemble one team of men let alone two at this time."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Kenji turned his head in profile. His gaze drifted to the floor. "There was an uprising in the 40th District tonight. We thought one of the students was behind it."

Byakuya's eyes hardened, almost as if he was willing the man to elaborate further.

"I haven't heard any word on the matter since then," Kenji added, sparing his companion a sidelong glance.

"I don't need a team to deal with only two errant students," Byakuya stated pointedly.

The corners of Kenji's lips lifted slightly into a grin. "I suppose _you_ don't." After a few tense moments, Kenji added, "Which site do you wish to visit?"

"I believe my presence has been requested here." He made an imperceptible gesture with his head to the piece of paper he held. "I would _hate_ to leave them in want." His demeanor was ice cold, and as he neared the exit he left Kenji in his cool, bitter wake.

Fighting back the urge to shiver, Kenji turned to get one last eyeful of Byakuya before the man was enveloped by darkness. "_Pride cometh before a fall_," he hissed darkly…

Once behind the inn, Byakuya scanned his surroundings before locating the "easternmost path" the dying woman had mentioned. The "path" hardly merited the term as it had long since been overtaken by weeds and grass. It was only demarcated from the rest of the greenery by a small nondescript strip of yellow dirt. Eyeing it, Byakuya noticed that the "path" led into a dark tunnel of tree limbs, brush, and vines. He wondered exactly how long it had been since the trail had been in use as he neared it reluctantly.

Byakuya was loath to find that the first kilometer of the path was the best kept, for as he continued he found it hard to navigate and even harder to proceed without getting smacked in the head with a seemingly invisible branch or feeling the coarse rips of vines against his robes. The "termination" the clerk had mentioned came quite _abruptly_. If he had been a careless man, he would have found himself personally acquainted with the lake a meter in front of him.

He paused momentarily to evaluate the surroundings. The water was illuminated by the phosphorescent lilies; the flowers radiated a pale blue sheen that reflected with the brightness of the moon on the waves lapping at the shore.

Turning left as per the directions, Byakuya followed the shoreline until his eyes found the object of their search – the bridge. Just as described, it was heavily lit by the lilies – making it the brightest landmark in area.

Nearing the rickety looking bridge, Byakuya halted instinctively the moment he saw a familiar outline standing atop the wooden structure. He blinked to clear his vision, not believing what he saw.

"Hisana?"

His heart fell…

Standing only a kilometer from him was Hisana. He was sure of it. She was wearing the same light green kimono, and in her hand she held the tantō Mai had given her. He narrowed his eyes as he took note of the latter. The blade was sheathed in her hands when he happened upon her. Staying himself, he observed as she pulled the sheath back, revealing the bright shine of steel catching the overhead moonbeams.

With features locked into a look of immense concentration, Byakuya's eyes reflexively widened the moment he saw her lift the blade. He jolted forward instinctively before resisting the urge that had gripped him, but it was too late. She had immediately jerked her head to the side, having caught the sway of brush in her periphery. While she looked clearly panicked by the terse movements nearby, she gathered her wits and returned her attention back to what she had previously been doing.

She lifted the blade once more, and tightly shut her eyes. A look of pain wrote its way across her once serene features as she made a sharp cutting motion through her long black braid. Byakuya watched as a few loose strands of hair scattered freely about on the wind.

He allowed himself that one moment before deciding to make his move. In his mind it was clear… Hisana was the spy, and now she had to face the repercussions of her actions…

- - -

After Hisana sheathed the tantō and replaced it, she glanced down at the long braid being clasped so tightly in her hands. She didn't realize how much it meant to her until she felt tears begin to pool in her tear-ducts. She observed the plait – its coarse blackness against her white skin. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this sudden _change _in appearance to her benefactor or the girls at the restaurant. She wasn't sure how they'd react. That is, if she _made it back_ to the Serenity House.

With her spare hand, Hisana reached up and felt the ends of her hair. Raggedly cut, the ends of her hair now fell a few centimeters below her jaw-line. No longer able to bear the horror of her actions, she withdrew her hand. Her fingers curled, creating a fist the moment she lowered the appendage to her side.

She felt naked and cold as she stood on the bridge. Terribly exposed and vulnerable…

"You came." The voice came from her right side, and it was clearly that of a female – dark, foreboding, ominous, yet distinctly feminine.

She spun around – visibly shaken – to face her opponent. "Y-Y-yes," she stammered.

"Your token, Azumi?" The figure was shrouded in a dark cloak with its hood pulled loosely over the head. The person's face was lowered, veiled, and held clasped in their hand was a menacing looking scythe.

_'A death reaper?'_ Hisana thought frantically to herself.

Hisana pressed her lips together before jerkily extending her arm; her braid dangling from her hand.

"Very good," the ghostly voice responded. Taking the _gift_, the figure lifted its head. The hood fell back, revealing the contact's face and a flash of violet-colored eyes. The contact was clearly a girl – probably not much older than Hisana.

Hisana's eyes hungrily scanned the girl, and all she could think upon seeing her was how much she looked like a doll – a haunted and broken doll – a mere shell of a being. Reflexively, Hisana furrowed her brow and slowly began to backstep away from the contact.

"I-I," she choked out to a disturbingly calm reaper who inched ever closer.

"Is there nothing you desire?" the reaper asked, lifting the arm of her robes to expose a dark vortex.

Hisana's attention was immediately drawing to the swirls of blue and blacks in front of her. Her gaze fixed on the spectacle, and her heart slowed.

_'Sister?'_ she thought hazily, falling into the girl's spell.

"Hisana."

The calm, stern call of her name broke her trance. Immediately, Hisana blinked… a terrible darkness befell her before she found it within her to reopen her eyes.

_She was so close to seeing her sister… so heart-wrenchingly close; she didn't care if it was only an illusio__n -- it was the closest thing to ecstasy that she thought she'd ever experience._

Hisana took a shaky step backwards the moment she opened her eyes, and glanced over her shoulder to see a familiar face.

Her eyes widened in response. "Byakuya," she said, softly enunciating every syllable of his name.

She quickly glanced him over. He stood wearing a mask of strictness. The gleam she had seen in his eyes only hours earlier had disappeared – now his eyes were dead – shark-like. She remembered those eyes… Hisana resisted the urge to run to him, for she felt unsure of her fate at his hands.

The moment of still silence came crashing to a halt as Hisana felt the claw-like grasp of the girl pierce her shoulder.

Hisana shut her eyes the instant she felt her body fly backwards at a tremendous speed. Reopening her eyes, she yanked forward only to feel the cold bite of the girl's scythe against her neck.

"I remember you," the strange girl said in a throaty, almost distant voice. "You were but a vice-captain when we left."

He did not look impressed, Hisana observed silently. Trying to will herself into invisibility, she reached up to touch the neckline of her robe.

"I suppose you always fancied yourself a cut above your company," the strange girl spat, gripping Hisana closer against her breast.

"It is hard not to when the company in question is so vulgar," he retorted lowly, gripping the hilt of his weapon.

"Really?" the rogue student said; her voice elevated with interest. She cocked a brow at his action. "What's the honor in drawing your zanpakutō against a defenseless, weak woman?"

"You are not without defense," he noted matter-of-factly as he withdrew his zanpakutō.

She chuckled in response. "True. But what about her?" The moment she spoke the words, she tightened her grip on both Hisana and her weapon. The scythe dug deeper into Hisana's neck, coloring the contour of the blade crimson.

Hisana's eyes widened the moment she saw her own blood trickling off the edge of the weapon.

"You underestimate your prey. She's chosen her fate."

With one jagged movement, Hisana felt the softness of flesh against the blade of her tantō as she applied more pressure against the weapon. Realizing her captor was stunned, Hisana quickly took this opening to push free from the girl's grasp.

Taken aback by the sensation of pain, the female reaper was quick to redress her momentary lapse of concentration. Sending her blade singing through the air, she let out a strident call, "Bounds disperse, Fenrir!"

The shadows lying scattered under the trees and brush were called forth. The earth rolled slightly under Hisana's feet as she sprinted forward, ignoring the darkness that consumed the threesome. Behind her she could hear sounds of moans and growls, yet she kept focused on what lay ahead, ignoring the quickly approaching footfalls of what sounded like a beast behind her.

Hisana's body tensed and she could feel her heart drum heavily in her chest the moment she saw the spidery fingers of shadows move to grab her. She shut her eyes and pressed on, only to feel the cruel bite of teeth gnashing against her ankle.

Wheeling around to see what had befallen her; Hisana stumbled backwards, barely catching herself. With head lowered, Hisana cringed in pain – her pulse beating loudly in her head, drowning out any other noise. Fighting through the pain emanating from both her throat and ankle, Hisana glanced down to see the blood soaked sock of her right ankle.

She wanted to pull the sock down to expose the wound, but glanced up instead to find Byakuya standing directly in front of her.

Her vision blurred as she felt a strong gust of wind surround them. Bracing against the immense pressure, Hisana fell forward on the ground; her hands instinctively clenched at the earth under her. She shut her eyes, willing it all to stop, and the moment she felt the darkness surrounding them subside, she glanced up.

Once again stillness blanketed the area. Hisana's muscles relaxed, and tiredly she fell prone against the ground. Every nerve in her body tingled, sending a few small tremors through her limbs. Managing to calm the spasms that had plagued her body, Hisana pulled herself into a kneeled seated position.

Her head remained bowed long after she had brushed herself off; she refused to look up at Byakuya as he stopped short of her position. Instead, she turned her thoughts inward.

She could no longer feel the strange girl's presence, yet she dared not to look up to confirm her suspicions.

"Come," his voice commanded sternly.

She turned her cheek in response – still refusing to turn her gaze in his direction.

"What will you do?" The sound of her own voice – so steady and collected – shocked her. Yet, Hisana did not apologize for her candor. She was prepared to deal with the consequences of her actions.

"Azumi will be apprehended," he stated flatly.

Hisana's eyes shot up to face. "What?" she exclaimed.

_'How much had he heard? How long had he been standing there?'_

"Azumi was the spy, correct?"

Hisana quickly drew to her feet. Pushing back the feeling of pain that washed over her the moment she placed weight against her right leg, she took a step closer to Byakuya. "Azumi didn't have the heart to go through with it. If you wish to apprehend someone, then apprehend me." She extended her arms forward; her wrists faced upwards.

He appeared unmoved by her gesture, and turned his back on her.

She looked incredulous. "You reject my offer?"

"You are not the spy."

Hisana furrowed her brow. "Does that matter? I am willing to take the blame. I am the one who ventured out at this late hour to meet the contact and expose you and that commander friend of yours – Mr. Chan."

Byakuya shot her an over-the-shoulder stare. "You mean Kenji Takahashi?"

He was mocking her, Hisana fumed inwardly. "Azumi was afraid. You don't know what it's like out here. No, how could you? She made a bad decision – she was scared. Do you know what that's like?"

"I'm sure you'll enlighten me," he sighed lowly, leading the way back to town.

Hisana rolled her eyes, stopping short. There she stood – arms firmly folded against her chest, shaking her head while her body trembled in anger. "They were going to take her back to the fortressed part of town – the red light district. She thought that girl would grant her a wish. She thought her problems would all go away. But, then she realized that meeting that girl would not help her. In the end, she did nothing harmful."

He paused. "Her intent was harmful enough."

Hisana clenched her jaw. "She did nothing wrong!"

"Do you truly wish to go in her stead?" Byakuya asked stoically. "Do you really want to be jailed and punished for a crime that you did not commit?"

Feeling that he was _testing_ her, Hisana fired back an answer without thinking. "Yes."

He gave her sidelong glare in response.

Much to her surprise, his mask of impassivity that he was so accustomed to wearing had finally fallen enough to expose that he was both tired and worn.

"I will let you think your decision over until the morning."

Hisana's expression hardened in response.

The rest of the way to town was taken in silence. Byakuya wordlessly escorted Hisana back to the restaurant. The moment she reached the door, she turned, shoving the pain of the night's events firmly into the back of her mind. "I await your arrival tomorrow," she said stubbornly.

"I await your response."

Bracing her back against the wooden door, she watched as he silently disappeared into the night.

Finally letting down her defenses, Hisana carefully limped into the Serenity House.

---

Byakuya arrived at the Serenity House early in the morning as promised where he was greeted by a very stern and grave looking Mr. Hideyoshi.

"Your presence here, Mr. Kuchiki, is a bad omen indeed." Even in anger, Mr. Hideyoshi managed to sound respectful.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"But despite it all, Hisana insists that your efforts go unimpeded. This must speak to your character considering poor Hisana is the one who seems to be the object of your ill will."

Byakuya maintained both his expression of disinterest and his silence.

Azumi slid back the doors, interrupting the suffocating stillness that had fallen between the two men. "Hisana awaits your arrival," she informed, bowing politely.

Byakuya followed behind Azumi as she led the way to a small room. She gently slid open the door and excused herself with a small bow before running off, trying to muffle the sound of a cry against the sleeve of her kimono.

Byakuya observed the girl's odd behavior before crossing the room's threshold. The moment he entered he was met by a contemplative looking Hisana sitting kneeled in front of a gridded board set with black and white stones. She looked so different in the light of day, he noted silently to himself. Her long hair was no more, that much he had already observed. The ends of her hair, however, had been straightened since the night's events, and now the ends barely kissed the sides of her neck.

"Go?" he stated lowly, turning his attention briefly to the game set in front of her.

Her face appeared drawn and somber as she looked up at him. Lifting her head, she inadvertently exposed the stark white bandage that wrapped its way around her neck. The bandage itself clashed sharply with her pink and blue kimono.

Feeling her body heat under his penetrating stare, Hisana feigned enthusiasm. "Surely you've played?"

A hint of a smile touched his lips. "Yes."

A mischievous gleam lit her once tired, listless eyes in response. With a sweeping motion of her arm, she gestured to the empty space in front of her. "Then, I suppose I shall pose you no problem."

_If only she knew…_

**

* * *

****AN:**

Thanks for all of the wonderful words of encouragement!

Um, it has really taken quite some time to get the ball rolling between these two! I wonder if I can pull it all together in only one more chapter?


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Hisana stood bracing her shoulder against the casing of the window. Her eyes were trained on the small leafless cherry tree in the middle of the grass. The sky above loomed heavy and grey – threatening to burst at any minute – above the earth.

She could hardly believe it. Shaking her head at the memory of their meeting that morning, Hisana unconsciously placed the back of her hand against her lips, and breathed a chuckle against her cool skin.

_'He's really something to think that I would be flattered by those words…'_

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the thought. Byakuya in all of his austere arrogance had spoken words of affection during their encounter – or at least words that Hisana thought were supposed to express affection. Hisana was sure that she _should _have been complimented by his sentiment instead of feeling a wave of bitter amusement at his expression. Most sane women, whether or not they reciprocate the feelings, at least feel touched by the expressions of love. But, then again, most men usually weren't so _rude_ in delivering their proposals.

Feeling her lips lightly brush against the back of her hand, Hisana realized that she was now grinning madly as she thought further about the event…

---

Byakuya was standing poised next to the large ceiling-to-floor wall of glass. The contour of his figure was outlined by a pale white luminescence coming from the outside. Even donning _pedestrian_ garb, he looked so… _untouchable_

Hisana eyed her companion quietly as she began placing the black and white board game pieces into a velvet purse. She was careful not to make a sound as she gently set each stone, one-by-one, inside the bag. She did not wish to interrupt whatever Byakuya was thinking about as he stared off into the middle distance. Tying the bag after setting the last piece in the purse, Hisana leaned over and placed the bag on the board, and then straightened her posture as she observed Byakuya.

'He looks so pensive,' she thought to herself, cocking her head to the side. 'Like there is a great weight on his mind.'

Before she realized it, her mouth had engaged conversation. "You look troubled." Hisana fought back the urge to cringe the moment she heard her voice. It sounded so abrasive and loud against the silence that had filled the room.

Byakuya's response was a silent one as turned his head just enough to look at her. His gaze, even though sidelong, was soft and probing. His face remained expressionless as he stared at her intently.

He looked at her with the familiarity of an old acquaintance, and for some strange reason, Hisana's breath hitched in her throat.

She wanted to shiver. She felt naked and vulnerable under those penetrating eyes – eyes that she was sure saw everything. Clutching for a metaphorical robe to shield her from his stare, Hisana's lips parted. "You beat me soundly. The least you could do is gloat," she said, forcing a slight giggle.

"You're too humble," he noted, turning his attention back to the bleak scenery. The comment should have been a compliment, but his delivery was too curt and brusque to allow for such an interpretation.

Hisana lowered her gaze and inhaled deeply. 'He's waiting for me to make my decision,' she thought sourly.

"You look like you have something to say," his said in a soft tenor.

She rocked her weight back slightly on the balls of her feet, managing enough momentum to stand. As she stood, she was careful to shift her weight from her injured ankle which still ached in horrible pain if she was too careless.

He stirred briefly before settling back into his straight-as-a-board posture. And, in that instance – that moment of disarray – Hisana's breath was stolen from her. Her head instinctively tilted to the side, and her eyes fixed their focus on him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about him seemed different. And, for a second, she was sure she had witnessed the lowering of his defenses as he turned to face her. No longer did he seem so austere or so above reproach as he lowered his gaze to meet hers. His eyes were no longer guarded, for now they shone a gleam of sadness or regret, Hisana wasn't certain.

"What happened in the woods? With that girl?" Unconsciously, she drew closer. Her eyes remained hungrily trained on his as she neared, stopping only an arm's length from him. She inclined her head slightly to maintain eye contact, and he reciprocated the action by lowering his head.

The maelstrom of emotions emanating from his eyes belied his otherwise placid expression. He still remained in control, she noted to herself despite her transfixion. He really was extraordinary, she thought somberly. An uncommon feeling of easiness washed over her, bathing her normally tense and fragmented soul in calmness. The experience was beautiful and utterly raw. Intoxicated by the feeling of his attention so fully directed on her, she wanted so much to reach out and touch him then. She wanted to do or say something – something perfect – but realized that she fell short of perfection on all accounts. And, before her musing had the chance of ruining her, Hisana broke from his gaze – his hypnotic gaze.

Byakuya cocked his head slightly as he observed the despondent look in her eyes as they trailed to the wooden floor. He could feel the soft, almost imperceptible, wave of her spiritual pressure pulsing in a gentle rhythm against him. She was weak, undeniably so, he noted to himself. But, even despite this, she would defend those close to her, and there was honor in that.

"She is dead," he finally answered.

Hisana looked up to find that his gaze had not relented and that his eyes still shone with the same intensity as before. It was then that she fully realized how close they were in proximity to one another.

'So close,' she thought dreamily.

'So far away,' the more rational part of her responded quickly before she did something to make a fool of herself.

"Then I suppose you have come to claim your pound of flesh." A small lugubrious smile played across her face as she spoke the words. Hisana extended her arms forward slightly; palms facing upwards exposing her wrists.

"I cannot accept your offer," he stated so lowly, Hisana had to struggle to comprehend what he had just said. When she finally did, her eyes shot up, wide and panicked.

"You must. My offense is far greater than any arrangement Azumi made. I am the one who carried out the action. I am the one who should be taken."

Byakuya inclined his head, turning his gaze to the adjacent wall in front of him. His muscles tightened, making his expression appear hard and stern. But, Hisana knew what lay beneath his external mask of apathy.

"Azumi was the spy, and thus it has been mandated that she be punished. Commander Takahashi's men will be by tomorrow-"

"Mandated by whom?" Hisana interrupted, her voice cracking.

"The law."

She slowly lowered her arms upon feeling every muscle in her body contract. Curling her fingers into a fist, Hisana felt her whole body shudder with tension. And, with every passing moment, and with every heartbeat, she felt her frustration increase tenfold.

"The law?" she yelled, finally releasing the anger, hurt, and tension that had built within those silent minutes. "How could you do this to her? Her offense was but a mere trifle compared to what I was about to do!"

His expression remained unchanging as he turned towards the door to the room.

Feeling a sob climbing up the back of her throat, Hisana clenched her jaws and pursed her lips tightly. Tears were beginning to distort her vision when she firmly shut her eyes, and shrinking in stature she managed one last protest. "You are blinded by your laws!"

"I am beaten down by them!" Her cry must have struck a nerve, for Byakuya had stopped dead to throw his statement at her.

His face was stern as ever, but his eyes – they flashed anger. She had somehow managed to unsettle him, and he did not know how. He should have walked away. He ordinarily would have walked away, yet for some strange reason he could not turn his back on her. Some flight of fancy had overtaken him and possessed him so thoroughly.

Hisana shook her head, incredulous. "You're truly heartless. Azumi has a future before her."

"And you do not?" he asked, conjuring a calm and even tone despite himself.

"Everything I could possibly have to look forward to has been tainted and ruined by a very painful past," she choked out, holding back the tears. She refused to expose herself so thoroughly in front of him. Instead, she stood straightly, trying to summon whatever composure she could as she fought through the crippling sensations of vulnerability and despair.

"Are you so unfeeling?" Her brows lowered and her eyes probed his questioningly.

"No." Byakuya inhaled deeply, feeling the raw sting of her words. It shouldn't have hurt, he thought to himself bitterly.

"Then prove it!" she spat. Her eyes burned with the radiance of a thousand diamonds, and her fists shook with tension.

Stiffly, Byakuya raised his head, and turned on his heel.

Hisana shook her head angrily. "As I thought," she growled bitterly, turning her gaze to the glass wall to her left.

Feeling a torrent of emotion overcome her, she quickly pressed her lips together and shut her eyes in an attempt to reign in her feelings. She was stifling a sob when she felt the force of his hands seize her and the warmth of his mouth against hers.

He had answered her challenge despite every fiber of his being urging him not to. It was all so wrong, yet then, as he stood pressed against her, nothing really mattered.

Hisana had tried to break free but was instantly stayed either by his arms or by the feeling of drunken intoxication that had dulled her senses. Instinctively, Hisana ran her hands up the rough fabric of his robe until they reached his shoulders where she buried her fingers into the folds of the material. With eyes still firmly shut, Hisana felt the warmth of tears spill from them and trailed down her cheeks. She was overwhelmed by conflicting emotions, and she was certain that he was as well. Feeling the roughness of his hold and lips subside, Hisana pressed closer and quickly rekindled the intensity in a vain attempt at staving off the sensation of guilt churning in her stomach.

Slowly opening her eyes, she turned her gaze to the window to view the path leading to the street.

'Dr. Toya…'

A sudden pang of shame pierced her heart the moment her thoughts drifted to the doctor. Immediately, Hisana pushed Byakuya away with such force that once parted she stumbled to the floor in a sobbing heap.

"What have I done?" she managed between gasps. How could she ever face her "fiancé" having given herself so unabashedly to the man standing before her? "My honor."

"Honor?" he murmured, looking down at her perplexed and somewhat mortified by his own actions.

Hisana hesitantly inclined her head, turning her gaze to Byakuya apologetically. "Do you think I should rejoice in such an act?" she asked, quickly putting her hand to her mouth, feeling his warmth and taste on her lips.

"And I?" he asked distantly. His complexion was blanched and he wore a perturbed expression. "How could I rejoice in a match that is so beneath my rank and station?" he remarked aloud to himself. "How could I have allowed myself to…"

Hisana turned her cheek to his biting statement. "To what?" she snapped; her voice harsh and raw as she spoke the question.

"Despite the fact that your station is so below that of my own, and despite all good reason and judgment, I -"

The clack of the door being slung back did not distract Hisana's gaze from Byakuya. The two stared at one another, not heeding either Dr. Toya or Mr. Hideyoshi as both flew into the room upon seeing Hisana on the ground and Byakuya standing over her.

Dr. Toya drew to Hisana's side, taking a kneeling position as he wrapped his coat protectively around her. "What did he do to you?" Dr. Toya asked, gently adjusting the coat over her.

She shook her head wordlessly in response as she continued to stare at Byakuya, whose gaze was also locked on her.

"Mr. Kuchiki, I believe Hisana has grown weary, please take your leave of her," Mr. Hideyoshi's words seemed to demand more than request.

Byakuya shot one last look in Hisana's direction before he calmly turned on his heels and left the room.

Hisana watched his departure intently, not really noticing either Dr. Toya or Mr. Hideyoshi until Byakuya was gone.

"Are you alright, Hisana?" the good doctor asked, but before he had gotten the words out, she collapsed tiredly.

Dr. Toya was quick to catch her and pull her close. Hisana looked up at him through her half-lidded eyes. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Toya," she whispered softly before drifting to sleep.

---

Pulling herself from the memory of the morning's events, reality hit her hard. Her hand was still clasped against her mouth where she was sure she could still feel the heat from the kiss that she had shared with Byakuya.

'Forget it ever happened,' she said, chastising herself for fooling herself into believing that he could actually care for her. Even if she neglected the fact that Byakuya Kuchiki was devoid of a heart, she could not deny the issues he so candidly spoke of before his departure. She was so low, so terribly common, that even if she did find favor with him, a relationship was beyond all realms of possibility. It simply was unheard of – a noble taking a common wife.

'What are you doing to yourself?' she rebuked herself. '_Wife_? You were pushing your luck with Dr. Toya.'

Hisana looked out onto the distance with worried eyes. Feeling chilled to the bone, she drew the shawl wrapped about her shoulders tightly against her body. "What have I done?"

Just as she was pondering the consequences of her actions, Hisana was alerted to a soft rapping noise at the small window to her left. Shifting her weight from the window casing, Hisana glanced over to her left to see Azumi's little messenger bird, Froo, pecking at the window sill. Even from her distance, Hisana could tell that tied and wrapped around the bird's leg was a note.

"Azumi must have her window closed," Hisana muttered to herself as she crossed the floor and cracked the window open enough to let the bird hop onto the inside ledge.

"Froo," she greeted softly. Gently petting the top of the bird's head with a gentle touch, Hisana untied the note from the fowl's leg with her other hand.

Hisana was just about to roll the letter back up when it escaped her grasp and fell on the floor. Hisana bent to retrieve the piece of paper when she caught of glimpse of Byakuya's name written in calligraphy. Madness must have gripped her, for she quickly unfurled the note and hungrily read the letter.

_"If I do not return then my efforts to take __Kuchiki's__ captainship from him were in vain._

_If my plans go accordingly, I will be waiting for you on the Moonstruck Bridge._

_-- Kenji T."_

Hisana cupped her mouth in horror as she reread the first line of the letter. "Azumi, what have you done?" she cried through her hand.

Without another moment's hesitation, Hisana hurriedly limped out of her room and made haste out into the diner. 'I have to take the note to Captain Kuchiki,' she thought to herself as she scurried out into the diner's entryway.

"Where are you going, Hisana?" Koda shrieked the moment she saw her friend hobbling towards the door.

Hisana clutched her shawl around her tightly as she braced for the chill of the outside air when she opened the door. "I'll be back," she said, feigning cheer as she crossed over the House's threshold.

Once outside, the realization that she had no idea where Byakuya was staying in town hit her like a ton of bricks. Scanning back and forth, Hisana bit her lip. There were only three inns in town, she thought to herself.

'Three inns all on the opposite ends of town… Which one would he stay at? Which one is the best?' Hisana glanced down the road on her right. The Lotus Inn was the closest and probably the _nicest_. She sighed and glanced to her left down the street where the Talisman resided. It was better known for its bar, and quite frankly, Hisana did not picture Byakuya as the type to drown his miseries in a good bottle of wine. The last inn was the farthest away and also housed a brothel which she severely doubted he would be staying…

Hisana pulled her shawl closer against her and took the right path towards the Lotus, hoping against hope that she had selected the right inn. Hurriedly limping toward her destination, Hisana glanced up skyward to see that dusk was quickly falling. 'I hope he's staying here,' she thought miserably to herself. 'I'd hate to be wrong and have to travel to either of the other two in the dark.' The very idea made her shiver. Bad things happened at night…

Upon reaching her destination, Hisana quickly shuffled inside the inn. She made a preliminary survey of the entrance before moving to the check-in counter.

"Hello, ma'am," the clerk greeted.

"I am looking for a Sir Byakuya Kuchiki. I have an urgent message to deliver."

The clerk appeared worried as she looked Hisana over. "I…" she began softly, looking torn between observing common courtesy and duty.

"Oh, tell the poor girl that Captain Kuchiki has left to meet Commander Takahashi to pick up some _baggage_," a gruff male voice called from the backroom of the inn.

Hisana's eyes widened in horror the moment she heard the news. "Oh, no!" she cried softly to herself.

"What's the matter, ma'am? You look like you've gone white!" the female clerk exclaimed, quizzically leaning forward to get a better examination of Hisana.

Hisana shook her head as she tried to apprehend a solution to her problem. "Where was Captain Kuchiki to meet Commander Takahashi?" she asked, praying that she had enough time to intercept Byakuya before he walked blindly into whatever trap Kenji had set for him.

"On the bridge leading into town from Arbol. Why? What's wrong?"

Hisana made a small dismissive wave of her hand. "Nothing. Don't worry. I just need to give him something before he leaves," she said feigning cheer, but fell short in her effort.

With as much speed as she could muster on a bad ankle and in a kimono, Hisana made haste toward the bridge leading into town. Her heart hammered in her chest and her breathing became labored as she jogged forward, feeling the wind blow cold against her face. "Please, please, please, be near."

Closing her eyes as she ran, Hisana tried to focus what little energy she had on detecting his essence, but to no avail. She was either too weak or he was too far away… "You still must try," she reminded herself even though the endeavor was becoming increasingly hopeless with each passing footfall.

Hisana wasn't sure what would become of him. She knew he possessed immense strength, but she also knew that the Commander was probably not exactly a pushover. The students had posed no problem for him to subdue, but Takahashi wasn't a mere student… She shook the thought of the impending battle out of her head as she raced through the small shopping district, weaving in and out of the crowd of pedestrians. She thought she was almost clear when she heard a familiar voice echo in her ears.

"Hisana!"

She reflexively hit the brakes and spun around to face the disembodied voice. 'Could it be?' she thought, frantically looking the market place over. 'No, his voice is deeper, and more formal,' she reflected to herself on further analysis. 'Then, who was it?' The moment the thought popped into her head, she found herself staring into the face of the answer.

"Dr. Toya," she cried in shock.

The good doctor was holding a parcel of medication as he stood before her, looking down concerned by her being out in the damp cold weather. "Shouldn't you be back at the Serenity House, Hisana? You are not well," he said in an almost fatherly voice. "Let me escort you back."

Before Hisana could open her mouth to launch a protest, Dr. Toya had taken her arm and was beginning to lead her back in the direction in which she had come. "I – I," she stammered, trying to find the words that had escaped her. "I have to go," she rattled out as she attempted to untangle herself from his hold.

"Are you alright, Hisana?" he asked, concern glazing his eyes as he turned his attention downwards at her. "You sound upset." He quickly pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "You're warm. Come, I don't want infection to set in those wounds you have, and I can't think of a better way for that to happen then for you to go traipsing through this terribly unsterile environment."

"I can't, Dr. Toya --"

"Dai, please. Call me Dai," he interrupted, still pulling her forward in the direction of the Serenity House.

"Dr. Toya – Dai -- I have to go. I," she prattled on frantic to find a way to break free from his grasp.

"What is the matter, Hisana?" He looked slightly worried by her lack of coherency.

"I have to get a message to a friend. He is in dire need of it or else I wouldn't be wandering around town so late at night and in my condition," she assured him; her voice wavering as she spoke the words.

Dr. Toya stiffened the moment he heard the pronoun she used to reference her _friend_. "I see," he said, lowering his brow skeptically. Gently releasing her arm, he stopped short and observed her expression. Hisana's head was lowered respectfully, and her eyes were glued to the cobblestones lining the ground.

"Does this have anything to do with the gentleman from this morning?" he asked evenly, although she was sure his words were tinged with dismay.

She looked up at him. Her eyes pleading and glistening with melancholy the moment she saw his expression. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

He managed a small smile. "Then go," he stated.

Just before he turned to part ways with her, he paused. "Hisana, my offer still remains unchanged."

She halted mid-step as a pang of guilt resound in her heart. "Dai," she uttered softly, feeling her shoulders slacken. Hearing the light sounds his sandals made against the cobblestones, Hisana bowed her head sadly before pressing onward.

'I'm so sorry, Dr. Toya,' she thought with great sorrow.

Picking up the pace, Hisana turned her gaze briefly to the sky. Stars were beginning to illuminate the dark velvety sky as heavy, rich blues and blacks fell around her. Night was quickly claiming its rightful place, sending its spidery shadows to scatter across the landscape.

Hisana shook her head sourly, and steadied her pace as she crossed into a thicket. "Not much farther," she murmured. The bridge was partially obscured by the tangled growth of limbs and brush, but it was still within eyeshot. Seeing the small creek it hung over fueled Hisana's efforts, and despite the bramble, despite the kimono, and despite her wounded ankle, a burst of acceleration overtook her.

"Hisana?"

She didn't need to look up to know it was Byakuya's voice that called her name. The moment she stepped foot on the bridge, Hisana quickly wrapped her fingers around the coarse wooden railing. Bracing herself, Hisana bent slightly at the waist, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked; his question was low and softly spoken.

She responded by looking up at him; her chest still heaving as she gulped down copious amounts of air. He looked quizzical – not the expression she imagined he would be wearing. In truth, Hisana was expecting him to be angry with her from the morning. She was just waiting for him to rebuke her for coming, yet he did nothing of the sort. Instead, he seemed vaguely amused that she was there.

"I – I," she began in broken gasps. Unable to calm her internal state, she extended her right arm forward, exposing the small note that she held clasped between her index and middle fingers.

Byakuya lowered his brow as he inspected the small white piece of paper from afar. "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her distress when she finally reclaimed her breath.

"Your friend…" The name of the commander had escaped her, and Hisana quickly glanced down at the note. "Kenji – he's going to --" before she had the chance to get the words out properly, Hisana felt the cold grip of a hand cup her mouth.

Icy fingers pressed against her lips as hard nails dug into her cheek. Hisana jerked violently from the man's clutches, resorting to jabbing the stranger with her elbow. She could feel the man's grip and muscles tighten against her in response to her act of self-defense, but her efforts were in vain. He held her fast and close – so close, Hisana could feel the heat of his breath graze her neck, and she let out a muffled shriek in response.

"Ah, I see why you like her. She's a spirited one." Hisana could feel the tiny vibrations of his words hit her neck as he spoke, and shifted forcefully against him. Again, her hand was blocked, as he pulled her tighter yet.

"Relinquish your hold on her, Kido," Byakuya stated in a low tenor. "She's of no use to you."

"But, she is to you, correct?" He laughed menacingly as he lowered his head just enough to let his lips caress the side of her jaw. He lifted his gaze to his opponent as he pressed his lips firmly against her. Hisana screamed and wrestled against him. This, however, only worked to exhilarate Kido. But, what really excited him was the response he got from his opponent.

Byakuya's impassive expression was only tarnished by the tightening of his jaw. It was a simple act that would have gone unnoticed if his expression hadn't been so blank.

"I believe I have my answer," he hissed. "You killed Joy, and now I will repay you the favor." With those words, Kido withdrew his zanpakutō. With a steady hand, he held the blade out in front of Hisana.

She squinted reflexively the moment her eyes glimpsed the harsh metallic glare of the sword reflecting the above starlight. Adjusting to the unpleasant brightness, Hisana looked the blade over, pausing to take note of her visage reflected in the metal. Hisana had to admit that she was looking pretty rough right then. At the observation, Hisana smiled, and then closed her eyes tightly, bracing for certain death.

"Cowardice I expected from your lackeys," Byakuya said deadpan, "but not from the student who was to be assigned as my Third Seat."

Kido gave a harsh laugh in return. "I prefer to call it _payback_."

Hisana's eyes opened the moment she heard Byakuya's voice. She kept her eyes trained on the Captain, observing him resting his hand against the hilt of his weapon. Making eye contact with Hisana, Byakuya slowly slid his weapon free, almost willing her not to look as he did so.

Maintaining eye contact, Byakuya slowly raised his zanpakutō in front of him. He had never had to protect another, and he was still not convinced a weapon, especially a zanpakutō, had the capability of protection. It only had the capacity for devastation. Yet, right then, he had to believe that along with the power of destruction, he could also shield another from harm with Senbonzakura.

"Do you trust me, Hisana?" he asked softly.

Clearly alarmed, she furrowed her brows. Her breath caught in her throat, and her heart hammered away in her chest. A surge of adrenaline flooded through her, slowly awakening every fiber in her body. She shut her eyes in peaceful resignation, and gave a slight nod of her head. In that moment, he was the only thing she could trust that would save her, and she gave him her confidence without a second thought. She was sure that if her death was inevitable, it would be a calmer journey at his hands.

"_Scatter…"_

Hisana's eyes immediately opened to see his sword dissipate in a flurry of bright lights. She stood entranced by the spectacle, intently watching the display of what looked like a thousand cherry blossom petals disperse around her. Her moment of peace, however, was quickly disrupted when Kido shifted his weight erratically behind her.

Tense, Hisana quickly eyed Kido's weapon to see that it was now glowing bright blue in front of her. He quickly twirled the blade before him, summoning the power of his zanpakutō. With baited breath, Hisana shrunk in stature. Waiting for some horrible fate to befall her, she closed her eyes tightly the moment she felt a strong wind build force around her, drowning out all sound. The gust, however, quickly subsided, and Hisana was shoved to the ground.

Opening her eyes after feeling her body crash against the hard bridge, Hisana looked up to see the two men were battling on the bank in front of her. Kido was looking rather beaten and bloody, yet he still pressed on, staggering forward trying to brace against Byakuya.

Hisana couldn't watch it, and instinctively averted her gaze to the movement she caught in her periphery. When she adjusted her eyes to the darkness shading the left of the bank, she felt her blood run icy in response.

"Captain Kuchiki," she called out distantly.

Byakuya had finally eased the student into a quiet submission and bound the kid's spiritual energy before feeling the presence of another moving nearby.

Still keeping his eyes trained on the battered and unconscious body of Kido who lay sprawled out indignantly on the ground, Byakuya tightened his grip on the hilt of his zanpakutō which he had already replaced in its scabbard.

"Captain!" he heard Hisana shriek, alerting him to the imminent threat.

With one fell motion, he released Senbonzakura.

Upon feeling his zanpakutō make contact, his body immediately went rigid and his eyes widened in horror.

"Hisana…"

Jerkily, he turned his head to look over his shoulder. His heart stopped cold.

Kenji smiled, blood spilling from the corners of his mouth. His sword slowly slid from his calloused hands. "She was a good girl," he managed before going numb.

Byakuya could feel his pulse beating in his throat. He quickly released his weapon once he realized what he had done…

---

It was Azumi who cracked back the door to the diner.

"What is… Hisana!" she screamed.

Byakuya cradled her friend's limp body in his arms as he crossed the threshold. She looked so fragile, like a small child, Azumi thought somberly to herself. "What did you do to her?" she demanded, quickly lighting a lantern as she cleared a space on the mat to put her down.

Azumi quickly glanced over her friend. Hisana was deathly pale, and her robes were bloodstained. She had suffered a terrible blow to the side of her abdomen, Azumi noted as she silently located the origin of the bloodshed.

Shaking her head, Azumi quickly grabbed her sandals and slipped into them. "I'll go fetch Dr. Toya." She was out the door before the words had left her mouth.

Byakuya drew to Hisana's side, and watched over her. Her breathing was almost imperceptible to the eye, and her already faint spiritual pressure was swiftly fading from existence.

The time it took for Dr. Toya to arrive at the Serenity House felt like eternity, especially considering that with each passing second, Hisana was quickly slipping away.

Dr. Toya scarce said two words when he entered the diner and made his way to Hisana. He nimbly unclasped his medical bag and went to work. He asked no questions, and he made no accusations. He only concentrated on the task at hand. With skillful hands, he went to work, addressing the wound. He paused only occasionally to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow and then went back to work. When he had done all he could, he turned to look at Byakuya. Dr. Toya's complexion was ashen, and he had a grave expression etched into his face.

"She's going to die unless we can get her more advanced medical help."

Azumi shook frantically. "What – what do you mean? You can't? You can't cure her?" she sputtered, feeling the world shake from under her.

"If only there was a way to get her to one of the higher districts," he said, grimacing. "I have a contact in the First District… If only it weren't so hard to travel freely from district to district…"

"How long do you think she has?" Byakuya's question came off sounding cold and calculated which only worked to rattle the already fraying Azumi more.

Dr. Toya stared at the man, wondering if he interpreted the stranger's meaning correctly. "She has long enough to get her to better care."

Byakuya turned his sullen gaze to the doctor, and gave a slight nod of his head. "What will I need to get her to safety?"

Dr. Toya grinned widely, and quickly penned out a few notes. "Here," he said, handing the sheets of paper to Byakuya. "These are the medications you will need at the apothecary. I'll give you as many of these items that I have on me currently," he said, sifting through his black bag of things.

"Azumi, will you fetch this gentleman a satchel?" Dr. Toya asked politely.

She nodded, and like an obedient nurse, she scurried to collect the item and hurried back with it in hand. Dr. Toya filled the bag with all the medicine he could spare with instructions on how to take them.

"I put the contact's name and address in there should you need it," he said, handing the satchel to Byakuya. "Time is truly of the essence," he said soberly as he drew to his feet.

Byakuya gathered Hisana in his arms along with the satchel, and looked the doctor over one last time.

"Is there anything else?"

Dr. Toya gave one last parting glance over at Hisana before turning his gaze to Byakuya and shaking his head. "Take good care of her," he said with the sort of finality one gives when they never expect to see another again.

Before either Azumi or he had the time to blink, Byakuya had disappeared in a blur.

- - -

Opening her weary eyes for the first time in what felt like eons, Hisana glanced up to find herself in unfamiliar surroundings. Reflexively, she shot up into a sitting position on the bed, ignoring the stabs of pain flooding down her right side as she did so. Feeling her breath catch in her throat, she scanned the room: It was small, white and sterile.

Feeling her heart drum heavily in her chest, Hisana became increasingly anxious as she examined every little niche in the room from her position on the bed. Nervously, she curled fingers around the folds of the covers and tightly clasped the fabric between her fingers.

"You're finally awake!" a nurse greeted as she crossed into the room. "How are you feeling, Miss Hisana?"

"Where am I?" she asked, eyes wide with shock.

The young nurse offered a kind smile. "You are at the infirmary, of course! Oh, wait… I suppose you really _don't_ know where you are!" she chuckled lightly. "Lord Kuchiki brought you here to recover."

Hisana furrowed her brow. Just how long had she been out?

"You've been unconscious for quite some time now. It was only within the last few weeks that you started waking, but then you'd fall back asleep after a few minutes. So, it's good to see that you're finally up and alert. That means you can finally get out of bed and wander around a bit when the doctor gives you the okay!"

Hisana forced a small smile in return, but looked rather apprehensive about her current situation. "When may I return back home?"

"When the doctor says so," the nurse said cheerfully before departing.

Hisana clenched her jaws and leaned back against the headrest of the bed. 'Where the hell am I, again?' she asked herself.

- - -

"Captain Kuchiki," Dr. Nara greeted, bowing.

It had been a month since he last visited the First District infirmary. He had been trying to tie together the loose threads of his last mission, and had been rather busy.

"I'm sure you're here to see Miss Hisana?" she stated knowingly. "I believe she is with some of the children here."

"Children?" he echoed.

"Children can be more receptive than the adults," she said, kindly trying to gloss over the blatant classism that he was sure Hisana had to endure. "The little ones absolutely adore her," she added, leading him into a small garden.

"How has her condition been?"

"Better. She should be stable enough to be released in a few weeks I am sure. But…"

He narrowed his gaze; urging her to continue.

"But, her health will probably remain poor. The wound took a considerable toll on her spiritual energy. It is remarkable that she even survived."

The two paused short of a large blossoming cherry tree. There she was, bracing herself against the bole of a tree. She was heavily layered in robes despite the warmth of the day. And, she was surrounded by children. Two small girls performed a rather graceless little dance, while the others sat watching. In Hisana's lap rested a frail girl child, who clung to her affectionately.

Dr. Nara was just about to announce their presence when Byakuya stopped her with a small gesture. The doctor turned her gaze to the noble, trying to read his expression. He looked intrigued as he watched the whirl of activity in front of him.

"Perhaps I should return later," he said softly.

Dr. Nara lifted her brows at his observation. "I don't think Hisana would find your presence disruptive."

"I will return later tonight, before dusk. Please inform her of this," he said, giving a slight bow of his head before turning on his heels and leaving.

When Hisana returned to her room later in the day, she found a small handwritten note from one of the nurses. She unfolded the piece of paper and smiled. She had not seen him since that night on the bridge.

Carefully, she placed the note back down on the nightstand, and took to her bed for a light nap.

It was Dr. Nara who woke her up to take her readings.

"Your benefactor was here earlier today," the doctor informed as she politely went about her business.

'Mr. Hideyoshi?' Hisana thought to herself on hearing the word "benefactor", but she quickly corrected herself, and shook her head.

"Captain Kuchiki?" she asked softly, trying not to disturb the monitoring devices.

"Indeed."

"Why didn't I see him?"

Dr. Nara smiled. "He did not wish to intrude on your time with the children."

Hisana's lips thinned at the thought. "That was very considerate of him," she remarked softly.

"He said he would be back later today."

"I got the note," Hisana informed, making a small gesture with her hand over to the nightstand.

"Ah, we're all done," the doctor said, documenting the readings and offering a kind smile.

"When will I be able to leave, Dr. Nara?"

She chuckled. "Two weeks. Do you find it so offensive here?"

Hisana felt her cheeks heat at the insinuation. "No. It is very lovely here, but I have duties at home."

"Understandable," she replied politely before taking her leave.

Hisana quickly straightened her robes and wandered out into the gardens to wait. She had promised herself not to go far. It would be easier to spot her if she stayed nearby the main entrance, but alas! her wanderlust had gotten the better of her, and before she knew it, she was lost in a sea of flowers and cherry blossom trees. She had never seen anything quite so beautiful in all of her life. Where she had originally come from there were no gardens or flowers to speak of. Even at the Serenity House, they had one cherry tree, but the damn thing refused to bloom.

She gently reached out and touched one of the pink petals, and observed it with a keen eye. It was beautiful, yet a sadness befell her at the realization that the blossoms left just as suddenly as they appeared. She smiled as she turned her gaze to the tree as a whole. It was stunning. It was all so stunning. If there was anything to be missed in the First District, it was certainly the flora. She took a playful step backwards only to find that she had backed into someone.

Immediately, she felt two hands gently rest themselves on both of her shoulders, bracing her from losing her equilibrium. Once stabilized, Hisana turned to confirm her suspicions.

"Lord Kuchiki," the name left her lips in a soft murmur as she observed him. Her eyes lingered on him, hungrily taking in every detail and storing it for safe keeping for when she left. For, even as much as she loathed admitting it, part of her had grown terribly fond of his presence.

He looked at her intently. His eyes soft, and his expression almost gentle. "Did I startle you?"

Her lips thinned into a small grin. "Not at all."

"How are you feeling?"

Her lips split into a smile. Her eyes remained locked on his. She felt her body heat under the weight of his stare, yet she could not break the spell that his presence and the scent of flora had woven over her senses – numbing them into submission. She was drunk on the night air, on the beautiful spring flowers, and most of all him. It was silly, she had to admit. In all honesty, she hardly knew anything about him, but she couldn't help it.

"I am feeling better," she finally answered.

The two turned and began a slow meandering walk about the gardens. Byakuya offered her his arm, noticing that she still looked weak, and Hisana took it tentatively.

"It is lovely here, no?" she asked, attention glued to the scenery.

He looked the gardens over, and then turned his attention to Hisana. "Yes."

"Thank you," she said in a hushed voice, distancing herself from him as she said it.

Byakuya looked down at her. "For what?"

"For saving me from the consequences of my foolishness."

"Foolishness?"

"Thinking you needed to be saved."

"And you do not believe that I need to be saved?" he asked; his voice quiet and uncommonly gentle.

Hisana shamefully bowed her head, and stopped under one of the larger cherry trees in the garden. "I am sorry for all of the trouble I've -"

Byakuya gently tilted her head upward and lightly brushed his lips against hers before she had the chance to finish. Hisana melted against him, and for a fleeting moment she felt at peace.

Breaking away from his hold, Hisana looked up to see that the fallen blossoms had begun decorating their hair. She grinned, seeing the delicate petals collect in his dark tresses. Mindlessly, she gently reached out and plucked one of the petals from his hair, and as she did so, her hand accidently caressed his cheek. Byakuya quickly caught her hand before she had the chance the pull it away.

She felt so cold against him. So terribly cold and delicate – like one of those precious blossoms. Hisana was a fleeting thing of beauty. Her time spent with him was finite - just how finite was up to his discretion.

"How long are you staying here?" he asked.

She looked at him longingly. "Two weeks."

He averted his gaze from hers and his expression grew cold and unreadable as he released her hand.

Hisana frowned slightly at his action. "Is there something troubling you?" she said softly.

He did not respond, but began walking forward. "Is there anything that would entice you into staying longer?"

"I cannot stay long here. I have someone, someone special to me that I must find." Hisana resisted the urge to cover her mouth the moment the words were spoken. Instead she drew her arms protectively in front of her.

Byakuya glanced over at her inquiringly. "A family member?" he asked.

A small smile played across her lips, and she gave a nod of her head. "My sister," she revealed in a rare moment of self-disclosure. Although, really, what did she care if he knew? She would be but a distant memory to him in only a fortnight.

"You two were separated in Inuzuri?"

She shook her head. "I gave her up when she was a mere baby." Her countenance was stained by the regret of her actions as she spoke the words.

He watched her intently from the corner of his eye. "I could…"

"No," she interrupted, accurately predicting what he was about to say. "This, I must resolve on my own."

The two continued, silently observing the garden when Byakuya finally broke the stillness of the moment."Marry me," he stated matter-of-factly as they rounded a small bend in the garden.

Hisana stopped cold, not quite sure she heard what she thought she had. She looked up at him questioningly. She had no words, no words that could accurately describe the emotions flooding her senses as she stood there.

He turned, gazing at her, trying to read her. If there was anyone who had the nerve to reject his offer, it would be Hisana. If there was anyone else in this world who would speak their truth, it was her. She wasn't perfect, and he had no delusions of grandeur, yet he had never felt so moved to irrationality by someone before.

"I – I-I," she stammered. "Yes."

She could have fainted as she gave her answer.

He gave a half-grin in response, and the two continued their walk…

**

* * *

****A/N:**

Finally done!

Thanks to everyone who read this!


End file.
